It's a Love Story, Baby Just Say Yes
by Scared of Scars
Summary: After having her alienated friend, Bruce Wayne comes back to town after seven years Sara must deal with the regrowth of their friendship and a budding relationship with the caped crusader, all while tracking down the latest and greatest villain to wreak havic amongst the citizens of Gotham City. Will she be able to maintain normalcy in her life or will she fall to corruption?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my first fan fiction, so keep that in mind before you completely hate on it. Anyway thanks for reading and all reviews are welcome. Enjoy!**

"It was good seeing you again Bruce," I replied to my childhood friend who was sitting across from me as we sat at a glossy maple table that was the main piece of the elegant room. His posture in one of the many expensive European chairs –that were meant to accent the table even more, did their job effortlessly- was that of a nobleman sitting next to someone of higher stature- shoulders back and back straight. His dark eyes were piercing right through my disappointed hazel ones as if trying to read my emotions in them before the emotion made it's way to my face and then were expressed in words. His eyes had not left my face the entire visit; it was extremely intimidating. As I talked I could see in his eyes that he was pondering on what to say that would sound generic -like he was hiding something- and what tone to use in doing so. And therefore everything he spoke back to me was curt and monotoned. It was as if someone had sucked Bruce Wayne out of his body in those eight years I had not seen him and left him, well to put it simply, lifeless. He was cold, distant, and definitely not the man I once had the pleasure of knowing.

I stood up and he seconded the motion. Bruce led me to the door without breaking his pristine composure. As he pasted me my coat he finally broke the everlasting silence, "I hope to see more of you Sara." Yeah, in a million years "pal". I gave him a somber grin before walking out the door and gently shutting it. Walking to my car the same question kept going through my mind –until it made me crossed eyed- that happened to my best friend?

Sorry, I haven't given myself a proper introduction. My name is Sara Wilterpolte. I am twenty six and part of the police force. I originally wanted to become a doctor, but after my Bachelor's Degree I was on the brink of bankruptcy. In desperate need of a job to pay for the rent, I sought the help of my best friend Rachel Dawes. She sent me to Lt. Gordon who needed police officers –because he was outmanned against crime- who then, hired me. I started out as a desk clerk and after fours years I'm now out on the streets attempting to catch the rapists and drug dealers of Gotham.

We've been having a lot of success lately, because of the "Batman". He keeps bringing in the big felons for us to put behind bars. Many of the officers –especially the Commissioner- dislike him, but what's not to like? He's been bringing in the crime lords and he doesn't ask money. It looks like the Batman is really trying to help save Gotham. Sure, I wish I could be the one to take the criminals down, but it's nice to have the help.

. . . . . . .

Gordon and I have a pretty good relationship outside of work. I come over every night, have dinner with them, chat with Jim and his wife Martha, play with their sons, and babysit for free on Friday nights. Yeah, I know pathetic, but I'm practically part of the family! Then there's Rachel. We go way back. We used to live next door to each other when we were kids. Whenever her mother became the gardener for the Waynes we would come with her and play with the Waynes' only child, Bruce. The three of us would spend hours on end creating the make believe worlds of pirates and cowboys and Indians and then act them out together.

The good old days didn't last long though. Bruce barely talked to us after the death of his parents. If we saw each other we'd share the occasional smile and chat for a small amount of time.

Eventually the old Bruce came back just in time for high school. After classes Rachel and I would go over to Wayne Manor and watch old black and white movies and share jokes with Alfred, Bruce's butler –even though he was more of a father figure towards Bruce. Being with Bruce was never the same though. He never said it, but he it was always written on his face. The loss of his parents still bothered him. It bothered him immensely.

As the years went on we all graduated from high school and went our separate ways. Rachel attended law school, Bruce went off to Wayne Enterprises to learn how to be a proper business man, and little old me went to university in hopes of becoming a doctor. We lost contact being caught up in our own achievements and set backs. After a few years Bruce disappeared and was presumed dead, or so the media made us believe. Rachel and I met up again some years later. We clicked instantly and it was like we had never been apart.

Three years after Rachel and I had gotten reacquainted, Bruce was rumored to be back in Gotham. I hadn't been to Wayne Manor in years and I didn't make the effort. Rachel constantly tried to get me to talk to Bruce, but never prevailed.

There was no denying the fact that we would someday meet up, but I didn't think it would take another year! Truthfully I felt betrayed by him. He hadn't contacted me unlike Rachel who he immediately got in touch with.

. . . . . . .

We finally met at Wayne Enterprises –how ironic. I was constantly there questioning people who had gone missing in the many departments in the building. And it seemed every time I there it was like a game of Hide and Seek. I'd hide around people and dart to the stairs (The elevator was too risky), then sneak out of the building, praying that Bruce wouldn't find me.

It just any other day at work, I had to question someone at Wayne Enterprises, again. I ran up to the 26 floor and got up to the front desk in a hurry. I asked if I could speak with the CEO, Mr. Lucius Fox. The secretary asked if I had an appointment and I told her no. I explained my situation and then she glared at me and said, "No cops are allowed to speak with Mr. Fox." The venom rolled off of her tongue as she spoke. "I'm sorry. I think you misunderstood me. I'm an officer of the Gotham police department and I have the right to question him," I replied as calmly as possible trying to hold back my frustration. "Mr. Fox doesn't need to be questioned; he is a decent man and has not done anything wrong!" The woman yelled at me, losing her temper.

"Listen lady, I need to do my job and if you're not going to help me, I'm going to help myself," I shot back. And with that I walked into his office. Or at least I thought it was his office. I walked in on a man taking a nap in his arm chair. He bolted out of his chair and said in a stern voice, "Natalie I thought I told you not to come into my office." He looked me up and down, "You're not Natalie," he spoke to himself. "I'm terribly sorry. I was looking for Mr. Fox and you clearly are not him," I told him and then left the office.

I practically ran out of the lobby and raced down the steps, because I knew that man, he was precisely the man that I was trying to avoid. That man was the infamous Bruce Wayne.

Though however fast I was, I wasn't fast enough to get away from him. Bruce caught up to me effortlessly. "Excuse me, do I know you?" he asked as I replied, "I don't think so." The sentence sounded uneven on account of my breathless state from walking so fast. With that said, I didn't give him time to respond and just kept walking.

"I'm sorry, but it seems that you're trying to avoid me." I wanted to turn around and retort, "You have no idea," but was too focused on getting out of the building and therefore I didn't answer him again. Bruce got annoyed by my ignorance and clasped his hand around my arm. My focus left the exit and was redirected to Bruce's chocolate brown eyes. "Could you please let go," I spoke as I struggled to get out of his grasp. "Only if you answer my question," was his reply.

I looked away from him and then looked back admiring his handsome face. My mouth got dry and all its crevices became sticky. I opened it to speak, but was interrupted by the ringing of my cell phone. I looked at the caller ID, it was Rachel. "I need to take this," I informed Bruce as I hit the talk button. "Hey Sara, can you stop by my office right away?

"Not now Rachel I'm busy."

"What could be so important that you can't meet up with me?" She pouted on the other line.

"I bumped into an old friend."

"Who? Its Bruce isn't it? Tell me everything that happens. Bye!"

Before I could protest, she had already hung up. "Sara is that really you?" Bruce asked –he had been clearly eavesdropping-, "It's been a long time hasn't it," I replied with a weak smile.

"So you're a cop?" He asked pointing to my badge and then inquired some more, "What happened to your aspirations of becoming a doctor?"

"I had no money left for medical school. I'm still saving lives and they pay's not too shabby. And look at you, following in your fathers footsteps," I replied. Bruce's expression became somber. That was the only emotion he had shown the entire time we talked. Later Bruce invited me to Wayne Manor and we chatted some more. And now here I am, pulling up to my apartment.

**Like I said before, all reviews are welcome. Hope you liked it, new chapters should be up every Friday. Thanks for reading! **

**- Cece**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, another chapter. I know I said every Friday but, I finished this and was just too excited to put it up. Anyway I'll stop talking now, enjoy!**

Ah yes, my apartment. It isn't the greatest, but it has some what of a homey feel. The once white walls are now stained yellow from the smoke coming in through the cracks under the door and in the windows. The tiny kitchen is about the same size as the bathroom. The fold-up table and chair set is pretty pathetic, but not as bad as the ancient fridge that could give you cancer if you stood in front of it long enough. The mustard yellow toilet and sink are in horrible contrast to the sea foam green sponged on the walls. There's no living room, but my bedrooms a pretty decent size. It has my double bed and I can almost fit my fourteen inch TV in it too. Yep, my apartment is REAL homey. At least now you know why I spend most of my time at the Gordon's house.

Opening the front door, which was possibly my only door, I drug my feet to my bedroom and plopped on the bed with a sigh. My life officially sucked. I've got a horrible job that doesn't pay well at all, my house looks terrible, and my "best friend" is not who he used to be! The worst part about my thoughts was that nothing was going to get better any time soon.

I slowly got off my stiff mattress and stumbled to the kitchen to get some chocolate. As I reached my destination, my eyes averted from the pantry to the answering machine. The little red light that indicated there was a message was flashing. Stumbling over to the machine I pressed the "Review" button and Bruce's voice began to fill the air. "Sara, I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me to catch up on some more things, how about tomorrow night?" The kitchen became silent once more. "Great, now he wants to take me on a date," I spoke out of exasperation. After standing in the kitchen for five minutes I agreed that I needed to clear my head. Grabbing my coat I walked straight out into the chilly night with Gotham surrounding me.

Down the street I went trying to clear my head of everything that was happening. I didn't pay attention to where I was going. The chill in the air was creating numbness in my fingers. I put my hands in my coat pockets and began to take in my surroundings. I was alone in some sort of warehouse district. There were no lights and the windows were boarded up. The blood in my veins stopped dead as I realized what I had gotten myself into. I quickened my pace, looking frantically for a street to turn onto. No luck, there were only more alleys that branched off of the one I was currently on. I spun around and started running back down the alley way. I kept going until a man stepped in front of me. He grabbed my arms and gurgled, "Hey doll face, you seem lost. Let me take you back to my place and we could talk, among other things." A smile crept across his face showing his decaying teeth. "No thanks, I'm fine," I said with my teeth chattering. I pulled away and started walking again, until the same man pushed me against the brick wall.

My head made contact instantly, creating a gash along my hairline. Blood oozed down my face as I struggled for air. "That wasn't a suggestion love," He spoke darkly to me. "It sure sounded like it," I retorted. That was the wrong thing to say I thought as the brick wall made contact with my head again. I gasped in pain; blood began to spurt out of my head with every heart beat. Everything became unfocused and I began to slip in and out of consciousness. Suddenly the pressure from the mans body disappeared. "Help!" someone yelped, or at least I thought I heard it. My brain couldn't process things clearly at that particular moment, so it came out as more of an "Ip!"

My body started slipping down the wall and when my knees hit the ground, a grunt escaped my lips. Around me I heard the sound of fabric hitting the wind and encasing it to make a "Whooshing" sound. There was a thud to my left and when I turned my head to see what is was, I saw the man –who attacked me- lying unconscious on the ground. My eyes tried to focus on the dark object next to him.

The object started to enlarge in size and I figured it was coming towards me. "Oh crap," I thought, "Who knows what that thing is going to do to me!" My muscles screamed in pain as I tried to stand up, but all was in vain. I fell down again and the figure's feet were next to my cheek. They picked me up like a broken doll and a raspy voice informed me I was going to be ok. "I'm going to take you to Lt. Gordon's house," the masculine voice spoke again. I nodded my head and looked up at my rescuer.

With a blood stained finger I traced the contour of a bat on his chest. "You're Batman aren't you," I managed to say. "Yes I am," Batman replied.

"Thanks for saving me."

"It's my job."

"Yes, but you can still take praise," I replied haughtily. "I guess," he said with a hint of humor twisted amongst his words. He set me down and put an arm around my waist to steady my battered frame. He knocked on the door in front of us and turned around to leave. "Wait!" I called out into the darkness. "Will I ever see you again?" I asked, but was only greeted by silence.

The door opened and Jims head popped out. "Sara is that you? What happened?" He inquired frantically carrying me inside. "Martha, get the First Aid Kit," Jim called out to his wife. He set me on the couch just as Martha came out with the first-aid materials and asked drowsily, "Honey, why do you need this?" Once her eyes fell on my mangled body she gasped. "I'll start cleaning her wounds with peroxide," she said rushing over to me. That was the last thing I remembered before my eyelids covered my eyes completely and I succumbed to sleep.

I awoke the next morning to the smell of waffles and strawberries. It took a couple of minutes to recognize whose living room I was in. I sat up and found two pairs of eyes staring at me as if I came from Mars. "It's me boys," I croaked. They cautiously made their way over to me. "Come on boys it's Auntie Sara, don't be shy," Martha said to her sons as she came into the room. "We know," they said in unison and then the oldest Cameron said to me, "Look Sara, we made you breakfast." Examining the table I saw a plate of waffles that had strawberry eyes and a smile made of bacon. "Awe, thank-you boys!" I exclaimed giving both boys a kiss on the cheek.

I tried to stand up and make my way to the kitchen table, but my knees gave out. My face met the cushioned couched and I let out an exasperated sigh. "Boys, bring Sara her meal please," Martha instructed handing me a cup of coffee. "Rough night?" She asked me, "You have no idea," I responded. Cameron set the plate on my lap and through mouth full's of food I retold the events of last night. When Batman entered the tale, the boys hung onto every word. "I can't believe Batman saved you!" Peter –the younger of the two- exclaimed. A couple minutes later I told them, "I should be on my way," "No you have to rest," Martha insisted. I hated being the center of attention and I had intruded on them long enough. "Really, I have to go. I can rest at my apartment," I told everyone. I stood up to go, stumbled, and fell back onto the couch, again. "You're in no condition to walk to your apartment and especially be by yourself, "Martha argued. "Yeah, Sara! Let us take care of you!" The boys exclaimed together giving me the puppy dog face. I took one look and caved. "Okay, I'll stay," I said in defeat.

So I spent the whole day at the Gordon's "resting". The boys and I basically played video games all day. When Jim came home, I asked for a ride to my apartment. My request was acknowledged and fifteen minutes later I walked through my door. I got settled in and went to rest on my bed.

No matter how much I tossed and turned, I couldn't sleep. Eventually I sat there, my mind flooded with thoughts of Batman. Remembering his raspy voice sent chills down my spine. Even though I couldn't see his face, he still looked handsome. He had to have been strong to lift all 150 lbs. of me and it showed in the way his suit hugged his muscles –it made me swoon. "He even put his arm around my waist," I remembered a crimson shade covering the apples of my cheeks.

Three hours of this agony continued. "When would I see him again?" "Will he recognize me if we do see each other?" Questions as such came to me and filled every inch of my aching brain. I was brought out of my many inquiries when a knock came from my front door.

**So that's it, please let me know what you think. Dunno when I'll have another chapter up but it'll be soon. Thanks so much for reading!**

**-Cece**


	3. Chapter 3

"Knock, knock, can I come in?" A smooth masculine voice spoke.

I crept out of my bedroom, and into the kitchen. "Are you ready for our date?" The voice came from behind me making me jump.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Bruce –yes Bruce, the one person I did not want to see- said giving me a genuine smile.

"How did you get into my apartment?" I replied trying to collect myself from my fright. "The door was unlocked," He replied. I led him into the kitchen and began thinking, "God, how do I turn him down in the nicest way?" "Umm, I'm not ready for our date Bruce. I had a little mishap last night and I don't think I should go out. I need to rest," I told him trying to be as sincere as possible.

"Yes, I heard about that. And this is exactly what I thought would happen," he said the last sentence more to himself than me and then carried on, "So I asked Alfred to make your favorite dish so we could eat together at right here."

"This guy doesn't know when to give up," I thought, mentally rolling my eyes as I told Bruce to make himself at home. Bruce sat in one of the fold-up chairs at the table. He looked out of place with his Armani suit on. Scratch that, he took off his coat and loosened his tie. I made it back to the table with the utensils and his shirt was pulled out of his slacks. Now this was the Bruce Wayne I knew.

"You've got a nice place here," he said trying to make conversation. "Yeah, it's a lot better than those 5-star hotels," I joked. I got a smile out of that phrase and a chuckle from Bruce.

"You haven't changed a bit Sara," he chortled some more, putting a mouth-full of chicken alfredo up to his mouth. "What's that suppose to mean?" I inquired starting to get cross. "You're always trying to lighten the mood, making everyone around you happy," he replied with a smile. I smiled in return, "I missed that," he told me his smile faltering. We spent the rest night reminiscing our childhood.

. . . . . . .

BEEP! BEEP! The alarm came alive at 6 a.m. Each "Beep!" brought me out of my sweet slumber. "What an ungodly hour," My groggy voice spoke after turning off the devilish alarm that seemed to snicker at how incoherent I was. Stumbling into the shower, I let the warm water rejuvenate the tired body that occupied its plastic walls. At about 6:30 I heard the horn of Jim's police cruiser sound. Rushing down the stairs to make it out to the car, my big feet made me trip a total of five times.

"I got you some coffee," Jim informed me. He was so sweet. He knew that I wasn't a morning person, so every time we both had the morning shift he'd buy me a coffee. Jim handed me the cup of coffee and I thanked him.

"Do you know why the Commissioner needs us in so early?" I asked taking a sip of the brew, my lips forming a grimace at how bitter it was. "I would've told you if I knew." I looked at Gordon and let my eyebrows rise to give extra effect, "Oh really?" I joked. Jim gave a hearty laugh before replying, "Really, really."

We pulled up to the police office shortly after.

. . . . . . .

"I have a case for you two," the Commissioner informed both Gordon and I in an authoritive voice. I knew this tone very well, this was the tone he used when he told officers that there was no turning back. "As you know, the Joker has been terrorizing Gotham. I'm assigning you two to find any information on him. How he got out of Arkham, who are his victims, where his hide out is, I don't care if you even find out who this guy's granny is. I need everything. Got that?"

"Yessir," Jim's voice echoed against the walls letting his confidence soak into them. He had his cop face on, it was void of emotion. I echoed his response putting on my cop face as well. The Commissioner gave a grunt, signaling for us to leave.

I immediately went to my computer to bring up the Jokers file. All that came up were his records from Arkham Asylum, which the department already had. This meant I had to get out on the streets and ask around.

Shivering at the thought of talking to mobsters, I quickly pushed the thoughts out of my head. Another though surfaced amongst the others, "I'll be going around after dark and I'll be questioning dangerous people. I might just be able to see Batman again! Happiness surged through my veins making my heart pump faster.

"Lt. Wilterpolte you're needed right away at the Gotham City bank," my walkie talkie sounded late at night. I was still at the office so it only took fifteen minutes by cab to make it to the Gotham City Bank.

It must've taken a lot of guts –and luck in my opinion- to rob one of the biggest mob run banks in Gotham. The brains behind the operation was either crazy or extremely intelligent. I was half right in my thinking.

"Where's Gordon?" I asked an officer as I made it to the crime scene. "He's in the safe," was the officers answer as he led me to it. "So do we know who accomplished this Gordon?" I asked walking in the safe. Jim wasn't alone though, Batman was with him. I stopped dead in my tracks –my heart beat accelerated as I looked at him- I immediately went back to cop mode and stared at the pair raising one of my eyebrows, "Jim, what's going on?"

"I'll find him Lieutenant," Batman said before he left the safe. "Since when did you have an alliance with the bat?" I questioned Jim. "Since he started helping this city when it needed saving." He still had his cop face on.

"Forget I even asked Lieutenant," I told Jim addressing him as I should while on duty. "It was the Joker. We caught the robbery on film." It all made sense, only the Joker would be crazy enough to pull this off. "I'll get an estimate on how much money is missing," My voice echoed in the metal safe. "Good luck with that. The accountant is in The Narrows and probably won't talk to a cop," Jim replied. "It's worth a try sir. He might also have valuable information on the Joker."

**Hope you liked it! All reviews are welcome! Seems like I'm posting daily so you guys might be lucky enough to get another chapter tomorrow. Thanks so much for reading, I really appreciate it!**

**- Cece**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the batman franchise (sadly), therefore I don't own Bruce, Batman, Gotham, or anything if the sorts. I only own Sara. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

The cab pulled up in front of a run-down pizza parlor. "Are you sure this is the place?" The cab driver sat there and didn't say a word. "I take that as a yes," I muttered stepping out of the taxi.

Looking around for a way to get up to the apartments above the restaurant, I spotted a fire escape. Step by step on the unstable stairs –that screeched every time I stepped on a rusted area- I made it up to a window. It was open, so I investigated because anyone in their right mind –who lived in Gotham- wouldn't leave their window open. Especially at night.

Slipping into the apartment, I walked into the kitchen. On the table there was unopened mail, the Gotham Times newspaper, and a card. I flipped the card over and the face of a joker was looking at me. In it's hands it held a round object. I couldn't make out what the object was because it was too dark. I turned on the lights and I looked back at the card.

The joker was holding a bomb and at the bottom it said, "Time's up!" "Oh Shit!" I yelled running out of the kitchen. I raced to the window and shot through when the horrifying explosion happened. I clung to the steps of the fire escape as they shook aggressively. Flames shot out of the windows and soot began to sprinkle on my clothes. My attention was diverted from the explosion to the fire escape that screeched and shook some more. I looked down and on the black pavement was the rusted metal of over half of the fire escape.

Tears fell down my ashened face. I had never been so terrified in my entire life. The step that my arms had instinctively wrapped around began to bend under my weight. "Help me!" I screamed out.

Creak, crink, crank! went the step just before it broke off sending me plummeting to my death. A blood curdling scream made its way out of my mouth, as the looming fate of my body hitting the concrete ground became inevitable.

I continued to scream until my body jerked to a stop. My mind started racing at the speed of light; wasn't hitting pavement suppose to hurt? Or was I dead? Everything was black and I immediately thought, "Yep, I'm dead." Then I felt a strange felling around my waist. It was as if something was constricting my abdomen. The pressure began to increase and eventually became uncomfortable. My arms went to remove it. "Wait, I have arms! I have feeling in my arms!" I thought happily.

I needed to see where to move the object that was constructing me. So slowly, but surely my eyes opened and revealed the pavement _below _me. I instinctively clamped onto whatever was near to keep from falling. I screamed again, before looking at what I had held onto. I looked straight into the dark eyes of Batman. My arms were wrapped around his neck and my legs were around his waist –my face went crimson and I was thankful for the ash covering my face so he couldn't see. That's when I noticed his arm wrapped around his waist and the other holding his grapple gun. Batman had saved me once again.

We flew to the top of the building and he set me down. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Umm, I guess," I mumbled. He turned to leave, but I wasn't letting him get away without showing him how thankful I was. "Wait!" He faced me again, "I forgot to thank you!" "You don't have to," he responded. I walked up to him and said, "I don't care. Besides I never got to properly thank-you and you saved me twice, so I'm really thankful." With that I took a step closer, leaned in, and kissed him. It was a safe kiss –closed mouth and no tongue- but that didn't stop him from pulling away _almost_ instantly. But I knew in that little amount of time where we did kiss each other, he kissed me back. And that was all I needed to know he shared –somewhat- the same feelings I did for him. From here, those feelings were only going to grow.

. . . . . . .

It had been a week since the explosion. And day after day I walked the streets –undercover as a homeless person- looking for any information on the Joker. I only found snippets about him, nothing the police department didn't already have.

It began to get frustrating, not finding anything. And thing _he_wanted us to know (such as his plans for the city) he made clear by sending tapes to the local news station. The Joker made it apparent that he wanted to destroy the city and bring Batman down with it. He was _determined _to find out who the Batman was.

Speaking of the Batman, he's been following me around at night. Maybe he wanted to know what I was up to and see if I was a threat. Or, perhaps he wanted to keep me safe. A smile would work its way across my face every time I saw a fast moving shadow or I heard a "Whooshing" sound when I was undercover. And adrenaline rush would come after I knew he was watching me. It was crazy how I felt whenever he was near.

. . . . . . .

At 2:00 a.m. I found my way into my apartment. I flicked the cracked, cream colored light switch on in my bedroom and flopped on the bed. At 5:00 a.m. I was awoken out of a dead sleep by my alarm clock. My fingers reached feebly for the "Off" button, but instead came in contact with a card board like substance. I picked it up and brought it near my face.

My blood ran cold as I held onto a playing card with a Joker on it. I jumped out of bed and as quick as lightening was out of my apartment. I ran up each flight of stairs until I was on the roof. Once I was there I slumped down by the edge of the building and let the tears free. There was a message on the card. "Stop snooping around or you'll be next." Remembering it had a fresh batch of tears running like rivers down my cheeks.

I don't know how long I was on the roof. After my hysterics were over I sat there shivering. Time didn't matter at the moment. I sat there in a wide eyed daze, until I heard that familiar husky voice. "What's wrong?" he asked and all he needed to hear was the word Joker came out of my mouth, before he scooped me up and took me to the back alley.

"Where are we going?" I inquired, "_You _are going someplace safe until I've checked your apartment." "Then I can g-""No, you'll stay there until he's caught," Batman interrupted. "Are you going to keep me in the Batcave?" I asked my eyes becoming large with excitement –like a kids who got locked in 6 flags over night. The way I saw it, tonight couldn't get any better. I was in the arms of the Dark Knight and he was taking me to the batcave! "No I'm not. It would be much safer for you if you weren't seen with me," He spoke darkly.

"Ok then, where are you taking me?"

"Wayne Manor."

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, I had to break it down into syllables and then individual letters to truly understand what he was saying. But everytime I came to the same conclusion: I would be living with Bruce Wayne. This was going to be a blast…..NOT!

"Wait, why are you taking me there?!" I struggled to get out of his arms. "It's the safest place in Gotham." My hands pressed against his chest and my legs were out of his arms. As soon as my body was free, I began to run. Not a smart move. It only took a matter of minutes before he had me thrown over his shoulder. "Show off," I muttered. "Nah," He responded. I could tell he was smiling as he spoke.

**Okay guys thats it for today! Thanks so much for reading, all comments are welcome! Thanks so much!**

**-Cece**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a quick chapter to kick into my next one. Enjoy!**

After ten minutes of walking he stopped in front of a bike. "What happened to the Batmobile?" "Destroyed," he told me. He straddled the bike and then looked at me expectantly, "Well, are you going to get on or are going to make me force you to get on?" Putting my hands on my hips and letting out an exaggerated sigh, I made my way towards the Bat-cycle. Within seconds we were speeding through the streets of Gotham. As we rode on my hair was whipping around wildly behind my head. And as quickly as it had started the bike came to an abrupt stop.

My body lurched forward and collided with Batman's back. "Oh!" I gasped and then mumbled out of embarrassment, "Sorry." He lifted me off the bike and spoke, "Can I trust you to go into the manor and not runaway?"

"Yes."

"Good."

The Bat-cycle came to life with a snarl and Batman sped off into the night without a second's hesitation. I turned around and instead of going to the mansion –like I was told-, I started heading back to the city.

I had only made a couple steps in my journey home when I heard someone call out my name. I turned around and saw Alfred. He hadn't changed a bit since the last time I saw him. He still had the old English accent, his warm cheery smile, and the twinkle in his eyes that made you want to smile in return. "Miss Sara, do come inside. Master Bruce and I have been expecting you." Alfred ushered me into the foyer and then into the kitchen. "You must be chilled to the bone. You can tell me about your journey over a nice cup of tea."

. . . . . . .

I must have fallen asleep in the parlor room as Alfred calls it, because when I awoke I was I an arm chair covered by a blanket. Alfred must have placed it on me, he was always looking after others and never himself. My feet padded along the marble floor through the dining room, and into the kitchen where Alfred was making breakfast. "How do you like your eggs Miss Sara?"

"Oh Alfred! You don't have to make me breakfast. I'm fully capable of making my own," I scolded the old man.

"Ah yes, you may not need my cooking services, but Master Bruce does," he replied with a chuckle.

"What's next? Are you going to deliver it to him?" I joked.

"I was going to do that after I made your breakfast." My jaw hit the floor, no way was I going to let Alfred deliver breakfast to that spoiled brat upstairs who was to lazy to come downstairs and eat it.

"I'll be right back," I told Alfred.

"Where are you going?"

"To get Bruce." I walked upstairs and walked to the room –with double doors I might add- at the end of the hallway. The doors swung open to Bruce lying on his chest, snoring. I walked up to him and slapped his cheeks lightly. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty. You're going to come downstairs and eat breakfast like everyone else." Bruce groaned and opened his eyes. He looked at me and then took a double take, "Sara, what brings you here?"

"I'm living here under orders from Batman." He removed the satin duvet cover revealing his chiseled chest –I was too peeved to take notice in it. "Can you give me a moment? I need to brush my teeth. I promise I will be down in a couple of minutes," he said flashing me a smile.

**Thanks so much for reading! All reviews are welcome!**

**-Cece**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, I know, another one, but hey I'm on a roll! Please Enjoy!**

Bruce did come down from his chamber and as soon as he did, breakfast became a silent affair. When were finished, I took our plates to the kitchen where Alfred was waiting to wash them.

"Miss Sara, will you be attending the Gala Master Bruce is holding here at the manor tonight?" He asked me. "I would, but I have no dresses," I responded hoping to get out of going to the event.

"That can be arranged. Master Bruce is going to take you shopping," Alfred informed me with a smile. He knew I was trying to play hooky. "Thanks Alfred," I said trying not to sound sarcastic. I left the kitchen and went into the foyer, "Be ready to go in fifteen minutes, pal." I turned around to Bruce leaning leisurely against the door frame leading into the dining room; a grin was plastered on his face. He knew I couldn't find a way to get out of going to his "party" and he was basking in his triumph -only Bruce and Rachel knew I hated going to parties and being social with people I didn't know. I rolled my eyes and walked up the marble staircase.

. . . . . . .

The car ride to the Christian Dior boutique was as quiet as a morgue. "I wish you'd stop pouting and enjoy this opportunity. Millions of girls would kill to e in your position," Bruce finally spoke. "Well, I'm not like most girls," I retorted.

"That I know Sara. That's why I'm trying to find out what pleases you," he told me, his eyes boring through my eyes and into my soul. He was trying to buy me off with expensive cars, clothes, and houses just like any other girl and he knew it wasn't working. He was probably trying to find the old teenage Sara he knew. But just like the teenage Bruce I used to know, I had grown up.

I still had the same likes and dislikes, but my demeanor had changed drastically. I wasn't the child that was so carefree and careless. Being a cop had changed that. I had become very observant and rarely let anyone know what I was feeling. To put it simply, I had built a wall.

. . . . . . .

"I just want a simple black cocktail dress," I told the woman standing beside me. "Yes, but yellow would look wonderful with your complexion," she told me with a thick French accent. The woman had brought out about ten racks of extravagant dresses made of silk, lace, chiffon, velvet, and even leather. Each one was beautiful in its own way, but none of them were me.

"Here, go to the change rooms. I will bring you some gowns," Madam Français said grabbing twenty dresses. "But-""Go!" she shooed me towards the dressing rooms. I looked at Bruce as if to tell him, "Do something!" but his back was turned to me. He just stood by and let me get bullied by the French pit bull. That is until she signaled for him to come over. "I hope the dresses I have selected are satisfactory to you Monsieur Wayne," she said demurely. "I'm sure they will be," Bruce told her flashing her a smile.

As I tried on the countless dresses that seemed to fit in a similar way and had the same itchy fabric on the inner layer I wanted to scream. Each dress I pulled on felt like an unfamiliar layer of skin that I wanted tear away. The worst part was that Bruce was totally oblivious to my suffering, because he was on his phone -which must have been making him irritated, because every now and then his brows would furrow together in frustration and each word was quiet and brusque. To end my torture, I randomly picked a navy, empire waist, floor length, ball gown. If matched up with a few pieces of gold jewelry, it would work.

The ride back to Wayne Manor was just as uneventful. But instead of Bruce, I broke the silence this time, "I hope you're happy." "Why would I be happy?" He asked me.

"You let that woman go after me with her silk trains and puffy chiffon sleeves and you didn't even try to save me," I replied quietly sinking into the chair.

Bruce slammed on the brakes when the "save" came out of my mouth. "I'm sorry Sara, I didn't know," He spoke softly, putting his free hand on mine. He was trying to comfort me and in doing so, he was breaking through my wall, making me feel more and more vulnerable. "You didn't know," I whispered. I hated feeling vulnerable, it was like being in a room full of tall people and being the only short person there. To stop that feeling, I continued, "I guess you couldn't get away from your "important" phone call. Who was it, your latest date?" It was a rude thing to say, but I pushed the right buttons and he pulled his hand away from mine and stared straight ahead.

. . . . . . .

"It's nice to meet you," I said for the hundredth time that night. "Nice to meet you too dear," an older woman wearing many gaudy jewels replied, giving me a forced smile. I mentally rolled my eyes and thought, "Yeah right!"

Looking around the ballroom, I didn't see one decent person in it. Every body that occupied the room were all gold digging, selfish individuals. This is why I refused to go to parties such as these. The people you met here were all smiles, later you would find out they were gossiping behind your back. Some of the things I had over heard already were really atrocious. "Did you see that woman greeting everyone at the door? I hear she's shacked up with Bruce Wayne and she's having his bastard child. She's trying to hide it with that dress she's wearing," The same woman I had greeted earlier said amongst her group of fellow stuck-up citizens.

My attention was brought away from the group, by someone calling my name. I turned around and a smile broke out of my frowning lips as I saw, "Rachel!" "How have you been?" I asked her. "I'm fine," she replied and then looked behind her, "Alex I want you to meet Harvey Dent, my boyfriend." "Nice to meet you Harvey. I'm glad Rachel has found someone to share her love with," I said smiling and shaking hands with him.

I hung around Rachel and Harvey for a few minutes and then left them alone. An hour into the party, Bruce had not made an appearance. I sighed, when I saw him walk in with his arms around two beautiful women. He was definitely living up to his reputation. "I'm sorry I'm late," He said to the crowd with a smile. I rolled my eyes and began to walk towards the Alfred.

"Does he always make a spectacle of himself?" I asked, to which Alfred replied, "He usually makes a more extravagant entrance." He leaned and in a quieter voice said, "By the way, Miss Sara, you look positively gorgeous. Like a Greek goddess." He winked at me and I giggled. "Thank-you Alfred."

Around midnight I saw Bruce, Rachel, and Harvey arguing amongst each other. Then Bruce charged and pushed Harvey into a separate room. Rachel went to go after them, but stopped herself. I wanted to run to her, but stopped when three gunshots broke through the air. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are tonight's entertainment."

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review, I like knowing my story gets read! **

**-Cece**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Had some free time at school today so here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

Just the sight of him made my body freeze out of sheer fright. His greasy green hair and white stage make-up made him look other worldly. The one thing that made him look somewhat human, were the scars rising from his mouth in the form of a smile. He made the lacerations more prominent with red lipstick smothered over them.

"I'm looking for Harvey Dent," he said to a woman. He brought his face real close to another lady and said to her, "Have you seen him?" That woman fainted out of fear. The Joker was about to go after another person when an older gentleman said, "Why don't you leave? We don't like your kind here." The Joker slowly made his way over to the man. "You remind me of my father," he told the man grimly and in one quick motion, The Joker had a knife up to the mans face, "I hated my father."

"Stop!" Rachel stepped out of the crowd. "Hmmm," The Joker walked towards her, sleeking back his hair trying to tame it. "You must be Harvey Dents main squeeze," He said happily. He grabbed Rachel's arms and pulled her towards him. She must've not been looking at him –and I don't blame her, who would want to look at his hideous face- because The Joker yelled, "Look at me!" The Joker brought the knife up to her mouth and then someone yelled, "No!" His hands fell to his side and he snapped, "Who said that?!" My mouth that had previously been closed was now open. I was the one who had made the outburst. His eyes scanned the crowd and landed on me.

The Joker smiled and spoke again, "Lt. Wilterpolte, how nice to finally meet you in person. You should learn to stop snooping around in other peoples business." I shivered when he addressed me and didn't say a word. "Lt. Wilterpolte! I'm talking to you!" He barked, coming to me. Instinctively, I began to back-up.

After that, everything happened extremely fast. Batman broke through the window behind me. "Stay behind me," he told me. I only nodded. The Joker and him battled. The Joker faked a blow to Batman's stomach, and pushed him into me. Batman recovered instantly. I was no where near as agile as him and the force from his body sent me towards the shattered window. Near the edge, my high-heeled feet slipped on the shards of glass, splayed all over the floor. I fell out of the window and my body hung out of the building on the 26 floor. My hands clawed at the glass covered ground to stop myself from slipping completely out of the window causing the shards to embed themselves in my ivory skin. I continued to slip and when all hope was lost, a pair of feet came into my line of vision. "I hate to do this to ya doll face, but your meddling is giving me a headache, " The Joker spoke to me. He knelt down to look me in the eyes and continued, "Good-Bye." My eyes widened in horror as he removed my bloody arms from the floor and threw me out the window.

That's when I blacked out.

. . . . . . .

"You have to leave, she's waking up," a recognizable raspy voice spoke. My eyes fluttered open and were greeted by a blazing white light. They immediately shut themselves and I moaned.

When I gained the courage to open my eyes again, I shielded them from the light with my hand. Slowly my body sat up. "Oh!" I gasped when I looked at what was above me.

Bats by the dozens, hung from stalagmites on the caves ceiling. "Did you know bats are blind?" His voice echoed in the cave. "N-no I d-didn't," I replied my teeth chattering. It was freezing in the dark, damp cave. "Are you cold?" Batman asked. "Y-yeah," I shivered.

Batman walked in front of me and put his arms around my shivering body. I was in shock for a few moments and didn't know what to do. But, when the heat coming off of his body and seeping into mine, it clicked. He was trying to warm me up. I wound my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me –out of habit. "Thanks for saving me again," I whispered in his ear.

Batman then looked me in the eyes. Something in them was different, their usual hardness was now soft. He raised a gloved hand to my face and caressed it. "I though I had lost you," he spoke softly. "Never," I whispered back softly. I leaned in to kiss him and make the moment perfect. Like a reflex, Batman pulled away and his soft eyes were once again hard and emotionless. I had crossed the line. He removed his arms from around my waist and said, "I should take you home." After that, he injected a needle into my arm and everything became black.

**Okay that's it! Hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks so much for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Back again with another chapter. Just a quick filler, Thanks so much to anyone who review/PMed me, it's very appreciated! Enjoy!**  
I gently opened my eyes and observed my surroundings. I was in my room at the Manor. The thick drapes hid the harsh light that tried to peek through them and illuminate the dark room.

The sound of someone snoring snuck its way into my ears causing me to jump out of my skin. My eyes investigated the sound and saw Bruce slumped over in the plush arm chair positioned by the door.

A new sound reached my ears. It was the voice of an older gentleman with a distinctive British accent. His voice I noted, came from the door. "He never let you out of his sight," Alfred said –for he was the old man at the door.

"Why?" My voice croaked from the lack of water.

"Isn't it obvious? He was worried about you," Alfred told me before exiting the room.

I glanced over at the arm chair that occupied Bruce's muscular frame. I got out bed and walked over to the chair. Leaning down to his face, I gently removed a piece of Bruce's chocolate brown hair that hung above his eye. He looked so peaceful while he slept –despite the snoring. "Good morning," he said opening his eyes. "Good morning," I replied softly, moving my face away from his.

"How are your arms?" Bruce asked. Observing my arms, I gaped at the gauze bandages that started at my wrists and ended at my shoulders. "To be honest, I didn't notice them until now," I told him.

"I can tell," he replied with a smirk.

"Did you do this?" I asked pointing to the bandages. He nodded as I gave him my gratitude.

We headed downstairs to the kitchen where Alfred was waiting. "Alfred, you can go relax. I'll make breakfast this morning," Bruce said. I looked at Alfred, horror written all over my face. "Does he know what he's doing?" I asked him. Alfred patted my back lightly and said, "You're in good hands Miss Sara."

"Do you underestimate my cooking skills Sara?" Bruce asked (After overhearing our conversation) pretending to be insulted. "Of course not, but I would feel more at ease if you let me help," I replied chuckling. "Okay," Bruce replied reluctantly.

Since both of our culinary knowledge didn't come close to Alfred's, we decided to make pancakes. I began to get the dry ingredients together and Bruce started getting the stove ready for cooking. "Bruce I need flour," I said. "I'm using it," he replied. "What could you possibly need flour for? You're getting the stove ready to cook the pancakes on," I said putting my hands on my hips. "I thought I told you to do that," Bruce told me. "No. I told you to," I said curtly. I walked over to take the flour bag, but Bruce was quicker. "Ah, ah, ah, the flour is mine Sara," He said wagging his finger at me like I was four years old. I pulled the flour bag over to me, trying to pry it out of his arms. "No it's mine!" I exclaimed.

We started pulling the bag towards us like tug of war. I'd pull it over to me, but just as quickly it would be over on Bruce's side again. Giving one final tug, I heard the bag rip. Flour cascaded out of the rip, sending flour all over Bruce and me. "Right," I said slowly. Then the battle began.

Bruce grabbed three eggs and I grabbed the carton of milk. Bruce threw an egg that hit me square on the chest and another that cracked on my head. I sent a wave of milk towards him, he dodged it easily. He threw another egg that made contact with my cheek.

Wiping the yolk off with my shirt, I went to run after him and slipped on the flour that was all over the floor. My body hit the floor and a cloud of flour indicated my decent had ended. "Ouch," I said. Bruce got me and held out his hand. "Truce?" He asked. With my right hand I grabbed his hand as my left grabbed the carton of cream. I dumped the cream on his head and let it flow down his face and shirt. "Truce," I replied satisfied.

When I stood up, we took one look at each other and burst into laughter. It took awhile for us to collect ourselves and when we did I gave Bruce a hug. "I haven't had that much fun in years!" I exclaimed through peels of laughter. I think Bruce was astounded by my reaction, because it took him a minute or so to return the hug. "Me too," He replied.

"Oh dear lord, what happened here?" Alfred asked as he looked at the disastrous kitchen. "Sara and I had a little fun," Bruce replied smiling, after we broke apart. "I suggest you two take a shower and try not to mess up the parlor room while I clean this up and make breakfast," Alfred said, trying to hold back a smile while eyeing our disheveled appearances.

We did clean ourselves up and go into the parlor room. Once there Bruce and I chatted together like we did as teens. We even watched a couple of 1940's movies. We were becoming friends again.

**Thanks so much for reading! I love to read comments so please review if you liked it! Thanks so much!**

**-Cece**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! So here's another one! Thanks SO much for reading! Enjoy**!

Later on in the day after watching 'To Kill a Mocking Bird' I looked at Bruce and said, I should go and take the night shift. You know, to get some work done."

"I don't think so. You need to rest," was his reply.

"I'm fully capable of going to the office and working on some files," I argued.

"That's the thing though, we _both_ know that's not going to happen," Bruce countered with a smirk. He had me, I wasn't going to file, I was going to go looking for the Jokers whereabouts. With no plan, I crossed my arms and sighed, "Fine, I'll stay."

. . . . . . .

It was one o'clock in the morning when I pulled my corduroy jacket over my shoulders. I _needed _to find information that would get the Joker behind steel bars, wehre he would rot until his death and Bruce wasn't going to stop me. The front door closed quietly and the only thing that could be heard in the silent night was my footsteps, crackling whenever they met the pebble pathway.

Not even fifteen minutes later, my eyes looked upon the bright lights of Gotham. My journey consisted of taking pathways and side roads to try and avoid even the slightest chance of Bruce catching a glimpse of me. When the police station was in sight, I heard someone behind me. The possible thoughts of the people who could be following me, made my heart falter for a couple beats. Gaining the bravery to look behind me, there was nothing along the road. My head slowly made its way back to its straight forward position. I took a quick glance over my shoulder to reassure myself no one was there and when I looked in front of me again, I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw the Batman.

"Jesus! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I exclaimed putting a hand over my heart for extra effect.

"You should be at the Manor resting," he told me abruptly.

"How did you find that out? By the way, I'm only doing some paper work."

"I have this feeling that you're lying to me," he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and started walking towards the police station. I knew that Batman wouldn't risk being seen by the people who didn't favor him too much. Whenever I reached my destination, I _did_ work on some paperwork. I even filed the paperwork, but after an hour of doing the same monotonous actions, I decided to depart. Before leaving, I wrote a not for Jim telling him everything I had filed and to come visit me. It had only been three days since I had last seen the Gordon family, but it felt like an eternity.

On the way back home I took major roads to get back faster, so Bruce –or Alfred- wouldn't find out I was missing. Turning onto 'Thomas Avenue' I noticed the street was deserted.

The usual busy street seemed somewhat eerie without people and cars using its paved road as a passage to get to their destinations. My feet padded on the pavement quickly, like someone playing eighth notes on a piano. The faster I was off this ghostly street, the better.

My legs came to a halt and my feet were glued to the concrete when a shrill cackle broke through the air. "Back for more doll face," his disgusting voice purred as he spoke to me. His voice was the last thing I heard before he knocked me unconscious.

3rd P.O.V.

Later that same night, the Joker was caught by Batman and brought to the holding cell at the police station. The monster was finally done terrorizing the people of Gotham.

"Alfred, we got him!" Bruce exclaimed in triumph stepping though the front door.

"Who sir?" Alfred yawned from the top of the staircase, "Do you realize what time it is sir?" Bruce glanced at his watch, "It's four in the morning. I wanted to be the first to tell you we captured the Joker."

"By George! This deserves a drink," Alfred exclaimed rushing down the stairs to congratulate Bruce.

"Has Sara made it back yet?" Bruce inquired.

"What do you mean Master Bruce? She's been asleep this entire time."

"I caught her going to the police station as Batman."

"There's only one way to find out," Alfred spoke.

The two of them walked up the staircase and to Sara's room. Bruce slowly turned the golden knob and opened the door. Alfred flicked on the light and the men observed the room. The kind sized beds satin sheets and matching duvet cover were pushed over to one side and there was no body occupying it. They checked the bathroom and the walk-in closet, but Sara was not to be found.

"She could still be at work sir," Alfred spoke.

"I suppose you're right," Bruce agreed.

Whenever the sun had risen and set with no sign of Sara, Bruce and Alfred began to worry. Bruce had called Jim earlier in the morning, but didn't learn anything new that could shed light on their current predicament.

"Alfred, I'm going to go looking for her," Bruce told his butler. What the billionaire playboy/"vigilante" didn't know, was that the newly promoted Jim Gordon- who was now the new Commissioner- had discovered some unfortunate news. Jim ran up the steps to the roof of the police station. He walked over to a giant flood light pointed to the dark night sky and pushed the switch up. The light flashed on, illuminating a section of the atmosphere with the shape of a bat.

Minutes afterward, Jim heard the unmistakable voce of Batman say, "What's the matter Commissioner?"

"The Joker has two hostages," he grimly informed the masked vigilante.

"Do we know who?" Batman questioned.

"He wanted to tell you personally," Jim answered.

Gordon led the Dark Knight to the questioning chamber. Jim buzzed him in. "We meet again Batsy," the Joker said.

"Who are they," Batman demanded.

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners? You don't demand answers, you ask for them," the Joker scolded him, a smile growing on his face. Batman jumped at the Joker and pushed him against the wall, raising him several feet off the ground. The Joker started laughing uncontrollably.

Watching the two were Jim and a half dozen officers. "Don't worry, he's got everything under control," Jim tried reassuring them, but the group knew Batman was losing control, fast.

Back inside the room, Batman yelled at the Joker, "Who are you holding hostage!"

"Do you know a woman -pretty little thing- who works at the D.A.'s office," he told Batman through fits of laughter and then continued, "Her name starts with a 'R'. Rachelle I think."

"Rachel," Batman said underneath his breath.

"Yes! That's her name, Rachel!" The Joker exclaimed before giggling to himself. "She has a gorgeous friend. She actually works right here at the police station. Not many people know of her."

"Sara," Batman breathed.

"So you do know her. Of course you would! You saved her life," The Jokers voice sounded. Batman glared at him, "Where are they?!"

"It's quite amazing what you'll do for people who could turn on you instantly, because news flash, you're just a freak like me!"

"Where are they?!" Batman yelled at him, slamming his body against the wall again.

"It depends what time it is. They could be in many places…."

**Thanks so much to all those who read and reviewed!**

**-Cece**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! So another chapter, I've been really on the ball lately :P Please check out my Lord of the Rings oneshot and tell me what you think. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

On the other side of town, deep in the poverty of the Narrows, Sara was being kept. Held hostage in one of the old abandoned buildings, she was tied to a decaying chair. Whenever the unconscious woman was to awake, she was going to question if reality was truly a nightmare. Because anything plotted by that psychopathic clown always ended in death and everything in between was a definite horror. And even though Sara had escaped death twice, the Joker might finally succeed in killing her, like a Queen taking out a Pawn in chess.

Sara POV

My head throbbed in pain; sticky liquid began to matt in my hair. I knew it was blood, but it had cooled over time (who knows how long I had been unconscious) and had taken an almost crusty texture.

I was conscious, but weak. I kept my eyes firmly shut and my ears became extremely sensitive to any movement around me. About ten minutes later with no sign of the Joker's goons –that's who I had been listening for- I waited. I don't know who I was waiting for, maybe Batman; the police would've worked too. They would know I was missing and they would come looking for me. My thoughts continued, as I tried to pass the time.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" A feminine voice called out, her voice reverberating off the walls. My eyes shot open, a surge of hope pumping through my veins –I recognized that voice.

"Rachel!" I called back gleefully, a smile forming on my lips.

"Sara? Is that you?" Rachel questioned. My eyes darted around the room trying to locate her voice. My smile faltered, her voice was coming from a phone –which was conveniently located a few meters to my right. The phone wasn't the only thing positioned around my body. Oh my god," I gasped as my terror filled eyes fell upon twelve dozen barrels of kerosene and gasoline. Tears started to prick at my eyes, "Yes Rachel, it's me." My voice shook a few times, I knew I was losing self control.

"Sara, you need to calm down, you can't freak out now," Rachel spoke confidently trying to mask her own fear. Taking a deep breath I replied, "You're right, we need to think of a way to get out of danger."

My cop instincts turned the gears in my brain. "Look for something sharp to cut the bonds holding your hands together," I told her. Fear induced adrenaline made the blood rush up to my head, making me more aware of my surroundings. My eyes shot around my prison, to a smashed window.

Forcing my hands through the perforation, I winced at the sound of my skin tearing. Once they were through the crack, I moved my hands back and forth over the sharp glass as if it was a pendulum. I gasped in pain and bit my lip to keep from screaming as a point of the glass caught the lacerated skin of my hand and pulled it farther apart, letting purple blood cascade down my hand. Whispering a few curses, I pulled my appendage out of the window.

Thankfully, I had cut enough layers of the rope, that with a swift yank my hands were free. It didn't take long before I jimmied myself out of the ropes around my chest. Once out of the chair, I examined my injured hand.

Cringing at the sight of exposed muscle, I wrapped it up in a handkerchief. "Rachel, I'm coming to get you," I spoke into the phone. "Alright, come quickly!"

"Where are you?"

"I'm above a pizza place," she replied.

Wasting no time, I started running towards the apartment complex where I had had my first encounter with the Joker. When I arrived, the place was in the exact same condition it had been that night the bomb exploded a month ago.

Flames spewed out of the black ashened windows and smoke rose into the grim night. Realizing what this meant, my knees shook and became jellied and my body collapsed to the ground.

Tears poured out of my eyes as I shook my head repeating, "No, this isn't real. This is just a nightmare," over and over again. My body shook as I sobbed hysterically. I had been too late and because of that my best friend was burned alive. More sobs ripped through my chest.

. . . . . . .

I had only been there fifteen minutes when someone picked me up and cradled me in their arms. "I'm sorry," Batman spoke, his voice laced with somberness.

"Where were you? I hiccupped, blinded by tears.

Anger began to replace sadness and guilt, "Why didn't you save her?" I growled, gurgling some of my words. He set me down, "I couldn't get to her in time," Batman answered.

"Bullshit. You're Batman! Your duty is to save the people of Gotham and you failed to do that," I lashed out. Before he could respond, I whipped around and went to leave. Batman grabbed my forearm and pulled me to him. "Let go of me!" I screamed in rage –My body was controlled by my emotions and the way I saw it at that moment, he killed Rachel. I did everything I could to get away from him. I kicked, punched, and slapped. And when he realized he wasn't going to be able to talk through to me, he let go.

3rd POV

Sara ran to the explosion site, where the flashing lights of police cruisers, ambulances, and fire trucks were. Through the crowd, Jim immerged and ran to Sara, taking her in his arms, almost suffocating at how tight he was squeezing her body. When they pulled apart, tears welled up in his eyes, "It's good to see you alive Sara." Sara gave him a weak grin, "You should know by now, you can't get rid of me that easily."

Jim patted her backed and his face became less joyful, "I'm sorry about your loss. We just couldn't get to her in time." Sara's vision became blurred from excess liquid forming in her eyes. With thoughts of Rachel clouding her mind, she became more depressed.

She was brought back to reality when Jim spoke again, "We should get that hand checked out." After getting her hand stitched up, Sara was given the okay to go home. A fellow police officer drove her to Wayne Manor, where Bruce awaited her arrival.

**Thanks to all of those who have reviewed/favorited it means a lot!**

**-Cece**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for sticking with the story for so long, I cannot tell you how much it means to me. It's already reached the double digits! Anyway to show you my gratitude I made this chapter extra long. Enjoy!**

From outside, the Manor took on a much more gloomy presence with the news of Rachel's death. Inside, Bruce and Alfred were about to have a heated conversation.

"Why are you so down in the dumps Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"I found Rachel and Sara," Bruce replied sadly.

"Shouldn't you be rejoicing?"

"You don't understand Alfred," Bruce said curtly before continuing, "Rachel is dead." Bruce's voice broke upon saying 'dead'. His slumped shoulders began to shake and Alfred could hear the slightest sound of a sob escape Bruce's lips. "What about Miss Sara sir?" Bruce raised his head to look at Alfred. His eyes were red and starting to swell. "She blames Batman for Rachel's death."

"She'll get over it soon," Alfred reassured him.

"No she won't Alfred! You didn't see the way she looked at me!" Bruce yelled, slamming his fists on the tabletop.

Flashback Bruce's POV

I found Sara lying on the ground. I ran to her body and picked it up. Her arms clasped around my neck and she cried into my shoulder. My first instinct as Bruce Wayne was to wrap my arms around her attempting to comfort her, but as Batman I had to be void of emotion. It was incredibly difficult acting like nothing was wrong outside, whenever inside my heart was being cut up by a dull knife. No impalement or abrasion came close to the agony I was going through.

"I'm sorry," I spoke, glancing at the blazing building off in the distance.

"Why didn't you save her?" Sara growled. Out of disbelief –of how she was behaving- I set her back on the pavement.

. . . . . . .

"Let go of me!" She screeched, kicking me in the shin. Sara looked me in the eyes and all it took was that one look, when I realized she blamed me for the death of her best friend. Her eyes were filled with disgust and hatred. This increased my sorrow to a magnitude not known to any species on Earth. Not knowing what to do, I loosened my grip and Sara ran away.

End of Flashback

The glare of headlights could be seen through the kitchen window. "She's here," Bruce spoke, collecting himself, "We'll continue this talk another time." "Of course sir," Alfred replied walking out to the foyer with Bruce close behind.

Sara's POV

The walk up the stone steps –to the Manor- seemed longer than usual. Maybe it was the way my feet drug along like there were cinderblocks attached to them. Or maybe it was my heavy heart, filled with despair for the loss of Rachel.

Slowly, but surely I reached the chestnut doors. They opened before I could even knock, revealing Bruce. His eyes widened whenever he took in my grungy appearance. And what a sight I was. My dark brown hair had been ratted out into many tight knots and was now taking on a red tint- from the blood. The clothes that hung on my sullen frame were scummy and torn. The bandage protecting the stitches freshly sewn into my hand had become doused with my pesky blood that had refused to be confined to a specific area and seeped through the stitching.

Bruce's expression changed from utter amazement to a glazed eyed saw one that I knew all too well. The self-control I had built up, became phony and I mirrored his expression. "Oh Bruce," I blubbered, tears escaping their imprisonment.

Bruce's arms where instantly around me. Stroking my hair he spoke his voice cracking throughout, "She's in a better place Sara. You have to remember that." After he stopped, we both lost any matter of self-control and began sobbing, our cries muffled by burying our faces in each others shirts.

Bruce recovered much quicker than me. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and after doing so, he lifted me into his arms and carried me to the den. "Alfred please make some hot chocolate," Bruce spoke.

"Of course Master Bruce," Alfred responded. Bruce sat next to me and pulled me into him. My head rested on his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around me. The rhythmic movement of his heart and the warmth radiating off of his body calmed my nerves and lulled me to sleep. When Alfred walked into the den, he paused and gazed upon the two. Bruce had placed his head on Sara's and the two were fast asleep. Quietly walking back to the kitchen, he set the tray of hot chocolate down on the counter. Afterwards, he retired to his bedroom.

As the sun rose, the bright lights of its rays made me drift out of slumber. Pushing my arms out to stretch, they hit a warm, cushion like substance. "Ouch!" Bruce murmured. "Bruce! I'm so sorry!" I yelped.

"Are you ok?" I asked poking and prodding the reddened area of his cheek. "Yes, I'm fine," he chuckled and slowly I followed giggling along with him. I lifted myself off of Bruce to grab the phone. "What are you doing?" He inquired lifting an eyebrow.

"I need to fill Rachel in on everything that's been going on." The phone fell out of my grasp as I recalled last night's events. Quickly I knelt down to pick up the telephone and muttered, "You can't call Rachel anymore, she's dead."

Water started to build in my eyes, blurring my vision. "I'll be right back," I told Bruce before running out of the room. He was in enough pain and seeing my tears would only increase it. "Sara, wait!" Bruce called after me. Ignoring his request, I continued to run until I was safely behind a locked door. Bruce must've been close behind, because soon after I had locked the door –and pressed my back against it- I heard pounding on the door. "Sara Please let me in!" he pleaded for ten minutes, before leaving me to wallow in my despair.

"Alfred, she's been in there for _days_," Bruce sighed in exasperation. He paced back and forth, creating a visible line of his travels to and fro in front of the window. Bruce had been there all morning for the past four days. Without an ounce of sleep, his body had begun to suffer the consequences. Dark purple rings encased his bloodshot eyes, but that wasn't the only unflattering part of his zombified bod. Lack of food, water, sleep, and exercise had made his muscles rubbery and weak.

"Sara's a strong woman and it has been proven that the human body can live without water for days. _Weeks_ without food," Alfred mused.

"That's not the point. She needs to be around people who can love and care for her, so that she can mend her broken heart."

"Or maybe she just needs _time_," Alfred spoke. Bruce shot him a Alfred a look that put mad men to shame.

"Alfred do you know what it's like to want to help someone who is grieving for the loss of a loved one, but they keep shutting you out?" Bruce spoke, his tone uneven.

"Of course sir, you," Alfred blatantly replied.

"What did you do?"

"I let you climb out of the hole you had dug for yourself."

"Let me guess. Did it take some time?" Bruce asked cockily.

"Yes, it did sir. On my part, I had to treat you as if nothing happened. I didn't fuss over you or give you extra attention and you did pull yourself out of the hole, eventually. What I suggest Master Bruce is that you get some sleep and wait for her to come out on her own," Alfred wisely stated. Bruce paused his pacing, "I suppose you're right," he mumbled leaving the room.

Sara's POV

I had overheard the entire conversation behind the closed door of my personal abode. Alfred's wise words made me admire the man even more than I had beforehand, but Bruce's words stung my skin, penetrating through creating much more pain.

The word 'pain' had become a frequent visitor on my doorstep. What was worse is that the visitor refused to leave me be and whenever it did leave, it came back in a disguise-and a new variation. Pain for the loss of Rachel, pain for blaming Batman for her death, pain for Bruce in his period of grief. Everywhere I turned it just led to more agony.

Sighing I drew my knees to my chest. Bruce had a point trying to get me out of this room. Of course there was no denying that I would leave, my stomach grumbled in response to that thought.

Tip toeing to the door, I quietly opened it to pop my head through. Glancing up and down the hall-the coast was clear-I slithered out. Like children trying not to disturb their parents on Christmas day as they went to open presents, I continued to tip toe. Traveling to the end of the hallway and then to the stairs, I glided down them as if I were a ballerina doing pirouettes. My journey ended in the kitchen; I halted upon seeing Alfred slicing carrots and plopping them into the bubbling broth on the stove.

Not even looking to acknowledge I was there, Alfred spoke, "I figured you would come out as soon as he left."

"You are a wise man Alfred."

"It's only because I've been through this before Miss Sara." Alfred paused for a moment, before going on,-he had not stopped the creation of his soup through the duration of their chat- "You're not helping him by locking yourself up and shielding your tears. You make him feel like he did something terribly wrong for you to hide your emotions from him and not talk about them."

"I promise that I'll talk to Bruce, tomorrow. I have a few things that I need to patch up before I do anything else," I spoke hesitantly, praying Alfred wouldn't ask of my affairs.

"I will respect your privacy, only if you promise to be safe." Flashing Alfred a smile (err, more of a grimace. It had been weeks since I had last smiled and my lip muscles forgot how to smile properly). I gave him a hug before changing into a new set of clothes. Strolling into the parlor room I asked Alfred, "Do you thing Bruce would mind if I borrowed the Ferrari?"

"I think he'd prefer if you took the Rolls miss," Alfred replied with a hearty laugh.

Around nine o'clock (at night), I pulled the Lamborghini out of Bruce's fine collection of extravagant automobiles. I needed to find Batman, so that I could apologize fore my behavior on the night of Rachel's death.

Breezing through the streets of Gotham, my destination was the police station. No one could know I was there though. Parking a few blocks away, I walked up to the fire escape that led to the roof. Whispering a silent prayer that the fire escape wouldn't collapse, I began to climb. Once at the top, I swung one leg over the edge of the building. After the other leg was over, I walked over to the flood light. My hair whipped around in the cool night air-it was now early December- and just as my hand touched the switch I heard, "What are you doing here?"

The voice came from behind me. I knew exactly who it was and the feeling of his breath on my neck gave me goose bumps.

"I came to talk to you."

"Why?" his voice was harsh-he hadn't forgotten our last encounter.

"I came to apologize," My voice was irregular; I was too terrified that I would break down if I looked at him. "I'm sorry for hitting you, I'm sorry for yelling at you," I said my voice cracking, tears streaked my cheeks as I continued, "Above all, I'm sorry I blamed you for her death." And just like that, his arms were around me and I was facing him. He wiped my tears with his gloved thumbs, "I forgive you."

Unexpectedly his mouth came down to greet mine with a gentle kiss. So many emotions flooded my mind, but the most prevalent one was pure bliss. The heat from his lips sunk deep into me and when he pulled away my lips were slightly numb from the pressure of his own that had been previously on mine.

"Do you want me to drive you back to the Manor?" Batman asked.

"I think I'll be fine. I drove down in a Lamborghini and I don't want to leave it there overnight," I replied.

"Be careful," were his parting words. As soon as he left to prowl around in the Gotham night, I let my emotions run rapid. I jumped around squealing for about ten minutes because he kissed me! He actually kissed me and it wasn't the other way around. This brought another eruption of squeals, along with a permanent smile. I just couldn't believe this was happening to me-of all people.

Climbing down and off the building, I walked back to the Lamborghini with an extra hop in my step. I had become beyond happy; I was-as teenage girls would say (and strive for) - on 'Cloud 9'. The thought of his name kick started my heart to a fast tempo. It also made the heat rush up to my face and created that wide grin that would not go away. And as I reached the car, little white flakes of snow began to fall from the sky.

Not wanting this feeling to end I pulled out my cell phone and gave Jim a call.

"Hello? Who's this?" Jim's voice sounded on the other end of the phone.

"Jim, its Sara. I was wondering if the boys could come spend the day at the Manor with me."

"Sara? You sure about that? You're still mourning the loss of Rachel and I don't know if you want to handle the boys just yet," Jim responded. My heart sank a bit; Rachel was still a touchy subject.

"I'll be able to do it. Besides, Rachel wouldn't want me to be sad. She'd want me to continue living my life to the fullest," I spoke truthfully.

"Ok, if you're sure," he spoke hesitantly.

"Yes, I am. Drop them off at ten."

. . . . . . .

The next morning I sat up in my bed. Stretching my arms out in front of my body, I glanced at the alarm clock. 9:58 was written out in the generic blue digital lettering. Rolling out of bed, I dashed out of the door. Coming to the end of the hall I slid to a stop. Running half-way down the grand entry staircase, I took a look at the door. Cameron, Peter, and Bruce were giving me and astonished wide eyed stare. Well, the boys were at least. Bruce's look was more of a I-can't –believe-you-came-out-of-that-pit-you've-been-in-for-a-week.

I bit my lip, "I probably should have asked if I could have guests over, I'm sorry I didn't chat about it with you Bruce."

"No, I'm glad you have people over!" Bruce exclaimed enthusiastically. He was obviously happy to see me out and about.

Walking down the rest of the stairs, I knelt down and embraced the boys. "Where have you need Sara? We missed you " Peter said.

"I missed you too guys," I replied.

Standing back up, I felt Bruce put his arm around my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "I missed you too." He then spoke louder, "Sara, have you seen what's happened outside?" I shook my head from side to side, "No."

"Boys, why don't you show her." On cue, Cameron and Peter each grabbed one of my arms and pulled me to the front door. Bruce opened it to reveal a winter wonderland. The green spruce trees were dusted with white flakes; there was half a foot of snow that covered the grounds and more thick, fluffy, tufts of snow continued to fall.

"Sara, can we play in it?" Cameron asked.

"Please?" Peter added giving the puppy dog face to rule them all.

"Yes, you can," Bruce told them.

A few happy dances later, the boys were suited up for the snow. Bruce had gone upstairs and left me to get ready o go outside. Once I was equipped with mittens and a hat we went outdoors.

"What do you guys want to do first? We could make snow angels or create a snowman. It's your choice," I informed them.

"Can you teach us how to make snowballs?" Cameron asked giving me a toothy smile. 'Boys' I thought, rolling my eyes.

Crouching down, I showed them how to take a pile of snow and compact it together to make it stick in a ball form. Finishing the tutorial Peter asked, "What do you with snowballs?"

"Well, you throw them," I told him.

Cameron gave Peter a mischievous grin. The two made a snowball and threw it at each other. Peter's missed and he got hit in the stomach. "No fair!" he pouted before making another one. The continued their snowball fight and I just sat back and watched, laughing every once in awhile. I continued to be a spectator until someone called out, "Hey Sara!" Looking over to where the voice came from I received a face full of snow. Wiping the melted liquid off with my woolen mits, I returned my view to where the voice had come from.

They gazed upon Bruce in a matching leather jacket and gloves set. His white teeth smiled, mocking me and in return I have him a devilish smirk, "you are _so_ on." Crouching down to gather snow, I stood up and felt a projectile snowball hit my chest and disperse. Debris from the ball sprayed into my eyes, making them water.

"Sara are you ok?" Cameron asked when he saw me wiping my eyes.

"I think so, Bruce hit me with a snow ball though."

"Hey! You can't hit a girl!" Peter exclaimed.

"Get him!" Cameron yelled running towards Bruce. Peter followed his brother and tackled Bruce. They collapsed in a fit of giggles. "How about I make it up to you by taking you sledding?" Bruce asked ruffling the boys' hair.

"Yes!" Peter squealed and then added, "But only if Sara can come."

"Of course," Bruce reassured him grinning. He looked at me, "Can you give me a minute, so I can go get the toboggans?"

I nodded yes, "Boys let's go make snow angels while we wait for Mr. Wayne."

Plopping in a bank of snow, we made half a dozen angels by the time Bruce came back. With two sled in tow, we hauled them to the foothills in behind Wayne Manor. Each one of us had a partner to go down the hill with. We'd alternate when it was time to push each other down the hill too.

The guys would cheer every time they went rushing down the slope at the speed of light. The best part was when we came to the bottom of the hill. Peter and I would fall off the toboggan and tumble to a halt. It made me glow to see the boys letting loose and having a blast. And after an hour of playing outside, we looked at each others rosy cheeks and decided to go back to the Manor.

Bruce was the first to walk through the front door, "Alfred, can you make four cups of hot cocoa?" Turning to me he asked, "Sara do you still play piano?" Cocking an eyebrow I replied, "Yeah I do. Why do you ask?"

"Well, maybe you can enlighten us with a few Christmas carols that we can sing-along to."

"In that case, I will," I told him with a smile.

The boys rushed to the study where the Grand Piano was placed. Bruce and I walked side by side to the door and attempt to fit through the doorway. We wedged ourselves between the frame. I looked at him and started laughing. I stopped though when I heard someone clear their throat. Both of us look at Alfred who made a 'look up' gesture. Raising our heads to the ceiling, our eyes fell upon a sprig of mistletoe hanging above our heads.

**Hehe, I'm evil. So now that you've gotten one of THE longest chapters ever, I'm gonna do the worst thing I can think if doing... Before you can get then next chapter to find out if they kiss or not, I'm gonna need 10 reviews telling me what you think and at least three favorites! While you're waiting for the next chapter maybe you could tell me what you think about my new Lord of the Rings fanfic. Thanks!**

**-Cece**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So it wasn't quite 10 reviews but I think you've waited long enough. Thanks to those who reviewed, it really makes my day :) Enjoy!**

I let out a nervous chuckle before placing my trembling hands on Bruce's shoulders. My heart beat sounded in my ears and I felt my cheeks getting warm. A sweat rose on my neck to balance out all the heat rushing to my reddened face. 'This is ridiculous, I shouldn't be so worried about kissing my best friend. I mean best friends kiss each other all the time, right? Besides, it's just a silly tradition,' my mind continued rambling on. It seemed the more I thought, my heart beat continually accelerated. 'Enough thinking, inhale and exhale," I repeated over and over mentally.

I had avoided Bruce's gaze for as long as possible by admiring his expensive Italian leather shoes, but he stopped me with one of his gigantic hands gently pushing my chin so that it was directed to his chest. His majestic brown eyes bore through mine.

I wondered what he saw in them. Whether it was the teenage Sara; his childhood friend, cold and emotionless cop Sara whom he had barely begun to know, or the defenseless little girl who didn't want to get hurt-whom Sara felt like at that very moment-, Sara would never know. Bruce did detect some reluctance on my part and he attempted to calm me in caressing my burning cheek. The coolness of his skin felt wonderful, but did not cease my erupting heart.

Bruce slowly leaned down to my level, stopping before his lips could devour mine. He was probably trying to build anticipation, but only made it more evident that this was the point of no return.

I could feel his warm breath tickling my lips trying to tease me. Taking a deep breath in to brace myself, his lips crashed down on mine before I could exhale. I could feel my fear and reluctance dissipate into thin air. What replaced it, I have no clue, but it overtook my entire body. My trembling hand became strong again and grasped his shoulder. In return my knees began to buckle and I started to melt.

I wound my arms around Bruce's neck to pull my melting frame closer him and let myself mold to his body. Bruce deepened his end of the kiss and then pushed me against the door even more.

Before we could continue, Alfred cleared his throat again, "Maybe we should go on into the study and sing those Christmas carols." Breaking apart, I replied running my hands through my hair, "Yeah, we should."

I seated myself on the plush piano bench. Cameron and Peter sat on either side of me giggling to themselves. "Sara, can you play 'Winter Wonderland'?" Cameron asked eagerly. Without a word, I let my fingers move rhythmically along the piano gently pressing on the keys, releasing the beautiful melody to 'Winter Wonderland'. Cameron picked up the beat and broke into song with me. Eventually, Peter and Bruce's voices intermingled with ours.

After I played the last note, Peter exclaimed, "Wow Sara, you're great! Can you play another?"

"Sure," I responded with a cheesy smile.

The requests for songs came all afternoon. I continued to play and while I did, I would sneak glances over to where Bruce was standing. And every time, he would catch my gaze, causing me to fumble my fingers and play the wrong note. Even though my eyes reverted back on the keys, I could feel him smirk which made a rosy pink blossom on my cheeks.

Around four o'clock I looked at Bruce and pointed to the door, signaling for him to follow me. I didn't pass under the threshold, the mistletoe was there waiting for us to go underneath it. "Bruce, is it okay if I have the Gordon's over for dinner? I'll make it," I inquired.

"I'd be delighted for them to join us, but Alfred might be insulted if you tell him he can't cook them dinner," Bruce responded with a smirk. I chuckled, "I don't mind. I just want the boys to help and show off their cooking skills to their parents." Looking over to the boys I called to them, "Boys, let's go help Alfred with the preparations to dinner."

Cameron and Peter followed me to the kitchen. We entered and our nostrils were filled with the sweet aroma of sage, basil, lemon zest, and wine. "What's cookin' good lookin'?" Peter said to Alfred with a cheeky grin. Alfred peered over to where Peter stood, his face expressed amazement, "Dear Lord, who taught him that foul language? It better not have been you Miss Sara." Holding back laughter, I looked at Peter. "Chief Johnson taught it to me," he said. Alfred rolled his eyes and after he did so, I burst into giggles. Alfred joined in trying not to dampen the joyful mood I was in.

"What are the lot of you doing in my kitchen?" Alfred asked with a chortle.

"We wanted to help you with dinner!" Cameron blurted.

"I'm sorry to say this, but dinner is in the oven. I still have to make dessert though," Alfred told them, winking at me.

Sitting on my one of the bar stools, I observed Alfred showing the boys how to create and dress chocolate mousse. Just as the finished, there was a knock at the door. Bruce let Jim and Martha in, informing them they would be staying for dinner. 'I hope you don't mind me asking Bruce, but where is Sara and the children?" Martha asked.

"They're probably with Alfred making dinner, your boys are very good cooks Mrs. Gordon," Bruce replied.

"Jim! Martha!" I exclaimed coming out of the kitchen. I embraced both of them, "It's been too long."

"I know, honey," Martha spoke, rubbing my back, "how have you been?"

"I'm fine now, I think I needed some quality time with the boys. My own kind of therapy."

Pulling away, Bruce led us into the dining hall and we were served supper. It was a pleasant evening filled with laughter and old stories from when we were younger. How ever nice it was it had to end, our soirée came to a close around midnight. The boys had fallen asleep and Jim had work the next morning. "I'm glad you guys came," I whispered trying not to wake up the boys slumber. "Bye," Jim and Martha replied before I gently closed the front door. I turned the direction of the stairs when Bruce stepped in front of me. "Hey Sara, about that kiss."

Swiftly whirling around to face him I replied hastily, "It was nothing. Just a tradition, no strings attached." Bruce took a step towards me so that our chests were just barely touching. Taking in how close he was, my strange symptoms reoccurred. The same rush of heat to my face, the same sweat, and my heart continued in the identical irregular, accelerating palpitations. Nervously peering through my eyelashes, I watched Bruce take a stray lock of my chestnut hair and tuck it behind my ear.

"You know, I should be going to bed its late," I stuttered.

"Then I shouldn't keep you. Good-Night," he spoke, he was smiling. Bruce looked at me again, before leaning down to kiss me. I jerked my head away from his evasive lips and backed away quickly. Running up the stairs I whispered a quick, "Good-Night," leaving Bruce alone.

I walked into my bedroom not even a minute later, thanks to my long legs that took extremely wide steps. Climbing into the satin sheets of the plush bed, I pulled the covers over my head and sighed. 'You not only looked, but you also sounded like an idiot,' I thought hitting the palm of my hand on the center of my forehead. I sat up with a bewildered expression, 'But Bruce is just a friend. He's seen me do stupid things before. It shouldn't matter.' Raising an eyebrow my mental conversation continued, 'He's also the friend that just tried to kiss me for the second time today. And speaking of that, why did I behave out of character when he kissed me the first time?' I groaned, because I didn't know if I could answer that question. Shaking my head a few times, I attempted to erase all the thoughts from my mind like an Etch-A-Sketch. It was somewhat successful. I rested my head on the goose feather pillow and drifted softly to sleep.

**Please review and tell me what you think, or let me know what you would like to see in chapters to come. Thanks so much for reading!**

**-Cece**

***Unrelated side note: If you have any free time please take a peek at my X-men and LOTR oneshots and tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Feels like it's been awhile. Anyway back with an update. All reviews are welcome, I really enjoy knowing how you guys feel about where the story is going. Enjoy!**

"Welcome back Lieutenant Wilterpolte," My new partner Lt. Johnson greeted me. I smiled, it was good to be back at work. "Ma'am, Commissioner Gordon would like to speak with you," Johnson informed me.

"Hey Johnson, if we're going to be partners we need to get a few things straightened out," I spoke. He looked like I was about to bite his head and tear it right off, "Please call me Sara and if we're in the presence of other officers, Lt. Wilterpolte." I paused for awhile and then continued, "Scratch that, just Sara." His face was still in shock as I started walking away. I turned around and said, "And lieutenant, relax." Johnson heaved a sigh, "Got that Ma'a-Sara." Smiling, my legs brought me to Jim's new office.

"Knock, knock!" I called out opening the door. Jim got out of the leather monstrosity know as a chair that towered over his brand spanking new oak desk. A whistle blew past my lips, "Nice office Comish."

Jim let out a hearty laugh, "It is quite large." He looked so proud to get the position even though it happened after an unfortunate casualty. I patted his back, "You deserve this promotion after all you've done for the city."

He smiled, "It time to get to business and inform you about what I called you here for. The Joker won't speak to any of our officers, maybe you could try. It might surprise him to see one of his victims still breathing." I looked at Jim with terror filled eyes that I couldn't possibly mask. "Sara do you think you can do this?" Trying to place the fear in the back of my mind I replied, "Of course I can Commissioner."

"Sara, as a friend I'm asking you, not as your boss. You think you can handle this?"

I nodded, "Yes Jim, I can." Silently I walked to the questioning chamber. The Joker was sitting there uncuffed in a metal chair. He smiled menacingly before he spoke, "Sara honey, you're still alive. That is very impressive." He stood up with is arms wide open, waiting to embrace me. "Sit," I ordered coldly. "Ooo! The good cop, bad cop routine," he cackled mocking me, but obeyed and we both took a seat across from one another."

"What shall we chat about? How I robbed those banks right under your nose, escaping every time? How I killed the old Commissioner?" He asked eyeing me. I opened my mouth, but he cut me off, "I bet you want to know how I managed the operation where your little friend Rachel died, all behind steel bars." I winced at the sound of her name.

The Joker started giggling to himself, he knew he had pushed the right buttons. His mouth opened, but this time I spoke, "I want to know what your future plans are."

"Well sweet cheeks, a man like me doesn't make up plans, but I just know someone like you will be in my future," The Joker said stretching a hand towards me in a demanding way, trying to stroke my skin. With my own hand I slapped his away. His relatively calm face tightened in anger.

The Joker lunged forward, snatching a fistful of my hair. Pulling my head backwards he observed my face with excited eyes, "This is fun isn't it?" A boy playing with his new 'Hotwheels' car couldn't compare to how joyful The Joker was watching my face twist in pain as he tightened his hold. He wouldn't be able to continue his torture session, because the officers recording our little interview ran in and pried him off of-taking him back to the holding cells in the basement-my body. Afterwards Johnson walked in and tapped my shoulder, "Lieuten-Sara, Commissioner put you on watch duty."

"Where?"

"The holding cells." I gave Johnson a 'what the hell' look before storming my way back to Jim's quarters. "What's up with putting me on watch duty Gordon?!" I fumed, glaring at Jim.

"It's something every officer must do," he replied.

"I did do that! It's a rookie's job!" I continued yelling. Then it hit me and I narrowed my eyes, "You're trying to protect me." My outburst was short lived, but in replacement my voice became a low hiss. Jim nodded slowly, "It will be much safer for you to be at the station. For all we know, you could be being targeted by the mob right now as we speak."

"Fine," I replied briskly, slamming the door as I left the room.  
'1-2-3, 1-2-3' I silently counted the clanking of my boots against the cement floor. It was now my shift pacing monotonously around the steel cage that held very few captives. Unfortunately, since Johnson was my partner, he was stuck in hell along with me. The only good part about this task was that the Joker was being held in the questioning chamber so he wouldn't be a thorn in my side and cause trouble.

Deeply sighing, I glanced at Johnson. "Johnson? What's your first name?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"David," He replied.

"David, do you have any family here in Gotham?"

"Umm, Sara? May I ask why we're talking?" Johnson asked, wincing slightly when I did not answer right away. "Well, if you must know," I spoke in a light, humorous tone and then continued with a smile, "I want to get to know you more." David chortled nervously, "I have a wife back at the house."

"No kids?"

"We're working on it," he replied before inquiring, "Do you have a husband?" I wouldn't be able to reply, because one of the two men in the cell began to moan. "My stomach hurts," he groaned. "Prove it," I told him harshly. He could've have been faking it, so that he could attack Johnson and I and then leave the premises. The sickly man tugged his shirt up over his rotund abdomen, revealing a long gash that had been poorly stitched. There was also a rectangle shaped object protruding from his lower stomach. I unlocked the cell door, cuffed the second man in the cell and then ran to the man to investigate his deformed abdomen. "Johnson, go get the medic that's in the building," I spoke quickly and upon saying it, Johnson disappeared up the stairs.

Looking at the man with worried eyes I asked him, "What happened? Who did this to you?"

He grabbed at my shoulder with a shaky, white hand. He looked at me with his yellow eyes that were filled with fear and uncertainty. "G-get out-t, s-save yourself-f," he sputtered, his saliva spilling out of his mouth. By this time, the medic had come and started examining the protruding entity. "What is it?" Johnson asked nervously. "It's some kind of electronic device," The medic spoke confidently. The object lit up and the man began to groan some more. "Who did this to you?!" I demanded. "J-Joker," He stuttered his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Get out of here NOW!" I yelled pulling the medic off the man's body and dragging him out of the cell. I had had enough experiences with the Joker to know that anything he was involved with included the destruction or pain of other people.

Johnson had already begun running to the upper level, when the medic made it to the stairs. The medic turned around and said quietly, "Maybe we should go back for them."

"If you want to die saving a criminal's life, by all means go ahead. If not, get your ass up these stairs now!" I barked. I wasn't going to die because of this guy; I had survived too many of the Joker's schemes to be killed this easy. "Ok!" He squealed back panicky. We made it up three flights of stairs, whenever we heard the sound of metal screaming, cement crushing, and walls collapsing. I glimpsed over the railing just in time to see flames spewing out of the basement door. The medic paused at the top of the steps we were currently on, "Are you coming? Or do you want to become barbeque?" If it were a more convenient time I would've laughed, but instead I continued hauling myself up the stairs.

Another deafening explosion was heard, but it did not happen below us, it happened up where the offices were. Reaching the ground floor, the medic ran towards the exit. I stayed and observed what had happened, the walls had scorched holes through them, and the sprinklers were spraying in attempt to contain the fire happening in the east wing. I took a step forward and stepped on a body. Kneeling down, I gasped as my eyes fell on my bloody partner. "Johnson, what happened?" I asked, my voice shaking, tears brimming my eyes. "The Joker asked for his phone call. The object in that man's body was a detonator set to blow up the basement and the east wing," Johnson choked out. "I'm going to get you out of here. It wasn't as safe here as Jim thought it was huh?" I spoke softly trying to make him laugh. He cough ripped through his chest as he tried to laugh.

"Okay, I'm going to pull you up. Do you think you can walk with me if hold up half your body?" I asked him, hopeful that he wouldn't be injured terribly. Someone grabbed my shoulder and pulled me backwards, "You're not going anywhere doll face."

**Okay that's it for today! Someone PMed me awhile back saying Sarah is too much of a Damsel in Distress, and that she doesn't make a believable cop, if you think that's the case please let me know, and I will really try to do whatever is in my power to change that. Thanks so much for reading and don't forget to review! **

**-Cece**


	14. Chapter 14

"I wish you would stop being so stubborn sweet cheeks. It would make our date the more pleasurable," The Joker spoke to me.

After prying my body from my bleeding partner, he had drug me forcefully to the construction site of Pruitt Building. His goons bound my arms and legs together, seating me on a stool that was joined by a large spool used to wrap rope around and another stool. The Joker joined me shortly after. "How about candlelight?" he asked with a smile. Glaring at the estranged man I replied with a dangerously low and venomous hiss, "It would be the first romantic thing you've done."

His exuberant smile walked off his face and a menacing glare entered his eyes, "Alright then, we shall have candlelight." The Joker pulled out a single stick of dynamite and placed it on the 'table'. I must hand it to the man; he knows how to take the most romantic gestures twist and pull, until they become figments of a child's nightmare.

This probably should have scared me senseless, but instead I only provoked him, "Go ahead, light it. Before you do it though, just think about you're going to do. You can stay inside, get burnt to a crisp and go to hell where you belong. Even if you leave, there's probably a whole fleet of police officers waiting for you right now. They're probably staking out the building, figuring out the best way to get inside." I paused to think and then continued, "But I bet you're not waiting here for the police." The Joker's nostrils flared in fury, he slammed his fist down before composing his face once again. "You have become very smart within our last encounters," he spoke cautiously, not giving any precious information away.

"He won't come," I provoked again. The Joker's cackle split the air, "Of course he will my dear. There are innocent people that are bound to get into trouble, get hurt, and possibly die. Besides all that I have you."

"Why would he come for me of all people?" I asked, curiosity overpowering my spite.

"Call me old-fashioned, but you don't just leave someone to get killed after you've established romantic connections," he replied matter-of-factly.

All my rage resurfaced and I spat back at him, "How would you know anything about romantic connections?! You have no heart!" He reared his face towards mine and whenever he looked into my eyes, I knew I had crossed the line and in doing so, he had snapped.

Grabbing both of my shoulders he shoved me roughly. I fell onto the cement, head first. The only way to describe the sound it made as it bashed onto the cement is that of a melon hitting the pavement after being dropped out an apartment window. The torment did not cease at that. His foot began a treacherous love affair with my abdomen, repeatedly kicking my stomach. Fighting back was no longer an option, he made sure of that. I doubled over in pain, wheezing for air that wouldn't come. The Joker knelt down just above my ear and whispered, "How's that for heartless." I lifted up my throbbing head to look him in the eye. "I think you can do better than that," I whispered back.

The Joker yelled in rage, and then pulled me off the floor by means of my head. I could feel each individual strand of hair being pulled out by their roots as he yanked me further off the ground. With all the force in one arm, the Joker hurled me into a heap of metal beams. I heard his feet scuff the floor towards my lifeless body. "Why won't you fight back!" He roared. He grabbed my bound arms and pulled me up to face him, "Maybe if I create a scar on your pretty little face," he spoke softly unsheathing his knife. Bringing it slowly up to my face, he relished the terror in my eyes, "Yes, I think that might work." I could feel the cold metal on my cheek bone, and whenever the Joker punctured the skin just below it, believe me, I felt that too.

He dug the knife into my skin, slowly and painfully drawing a line to my jaw. I kept my mouth tightly closed, not allowing him the pleasure of hearing my agonizing howls. "You're no fun anymore," Joker pouted, "If I weren't keeping you here for…other reasons, I would've disposed of you already." Tears ran down my face, the pain was too great. I could feel the river of blood, rush down my face flooding my pores and drenching my shirt. The Joker's demeanor changed suddenly, he picked me up off the ground, put his arms around me and asked, "Would you like to dance doll face? To pass the time you know?" I didn't even answer when he started to twirl me around. Looking around, I noticed that we were getting very close to the edge of the room that happened to have no windows. We got closer and I couldn't stop him from going any further because of my bound legs, "What are you doing?" I asked, even though I knew what the answer would be. "It's quite simple actually. I'm tired of waiting around for your boyfriend, so I'm going to hasten his arrival," The Joker replied.  
By that time, we had reached the end of the room. Grabbing my hands, the Joker swung my body out over the side, "Don't worry! I've got you!" He giggled. A spotlight found us and I whispered a silent prayer that the officers were smart enough to not fire. The Joker pulled me back into the room and flung me into a wall, "Stay there until I get back." Pfft, like I can even get up! As much as my body ached I inched my way like a caterpillar towards the table, where the Joker had set his knife. I grabbed it and started to slice the bonds that held my feet together. Quickly slicing through the ropes I heard gunshots below. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears and when I heard the sound of someone's shoes clanking and the growling of dogs my hands began to shake.

Not even five minutes later, I heard the sound of someone landing on the cement. The Joker released his 'blood hounds', and was surprised to see his rival knock them out. Batman through them over the side of the stairs, with several yelps it signified that his doggy pals weren't coming back for another play date. The Joker cackled as Batman made his way over to him cautiously.

The Joker backed up and pulled me off the ground. "Don't move, or the girl dies," He threatened. Batman looked at me worriedly; to comfort him a little, I let a piece of the knife show in my hand. He kept his eyes on the Joker, but in his head Batman was strategizing a way to capture him. I watched him intently looking for any indication as to where to slice the Joker. Then all at once previous knowledge of the upper arm flooded my vision. One of the bodies major arteries ran through the appendage, if I were to cut the skin behind the upper arm, the Joker would surely bleed out.  
Taking the knife I swiftly ran it along his bicep. He started laughing and then struck my face. My face greeted the cement happily this time. And when I managed to lift my frame off the ground, the Joker was hanging out the building talking to Batman. I only caught bits of their conversation and heard, "Insanity is like gravity, all you need is a little push!" The couple had been talking about Harvey Dent earlier, so I could only piece together what I had already learned. The night Rachel died, he was taken and half his face was burnt right off. I had heard it was the Joker's doing and personally, I didn't want to see what had become of 'Gotham's White Knight'.

Batman backed away from the Joker and looked at me, "Are you all right?" I nodded, and he gave me a skeptical look. Batman turned to go. "Wait!" I called out, "Take me with you!"

"I can't. He's gone after Jim, for not saving Rachel. I can't put you in that kind of danger."

"And what do you call this? You can't just leave me!"

"Watch me," He said jumping out the window.

Walking away from the window, I screamed in frustration and fell to my knees. How could he do this to me? He knows Jim and I are siblings-metaphorically speaking. I sighed, letting myself succumb to the unbearable feeling of defeat.

The silence was blinding-I could only think. Pictures of Jim's stone cold body and Martha's distraught face lit up the darkness, as an eerie foreboding. One that could be stopped. Knowing what had to be done; I gingerly stood up and took a deep breath. "I'm going to be taking a very long vacation after this is all over," I whispered before I bolted down the stairs and out of the building.

**Hey! Okay so as I said in my last chapter there were some concerns raised over how much of a damsel Sarah is, I attempted to alter that, anyway... If you could let me know if I did a good job, or if I need to keep making some changes Private Message me or review this chapter and let me know! Thanks!**

**-Cece**


	15. Chapter 15

Through the streets of Gotham I ran, my heart was on an overload, my shriveled lungs became smaller by the minute as I wheezed for air, and my bruised legs screamed each time the muscles strained to push me farther. My body wanted to shut down, but I kept on refueling it with the thought of how I didn't want to lose Jim the same way I lost Rachel.

The buildings and streets became a blurred collage with hues of gray, black, and purple. The cold wind whipped my face, lashing my eyes in anger; making them tear. I skidded to a stop on the corner of 52nd street and Thomas Avenue. 'You can't quit now,' I thought, turning onto 52nd street.

I didn't know Harvey that well, but if he had become a monster like the Joker had informed Batman, I had to get into his mind set. Harvey had lost the person he thought so greatly of, his future wife. He was being powered by anger and nothing else. If he blamed Gordon for the death of Rachel, I could only assume that he would take an eye for an eye, which meant kidnapping Jim's family. Another speculation would be that of where Dent was hiding. He might've gone to the building that held that memories of Rachel's last minutes in this world; the pizza parlor on 52nd street.

My plan was held together loosely from the few bits of information I had, but it was the only thing I had to go on. I slowed my pace to a jog, moving silently up to building 252. Stealthily walking through the hallways, I pulled my gun out of the holster slowly. I walked through the hallways, cautiously avoiding the creation of any noise. Sweat rolled down my brow, as I continued my search.

Just about the time I was going to leave, I heard the sound of men yelling. I moved quickly towards the location of the outburst, not aware of what I was to find. When I reached my destination, Harvey was in plain view with Cameron-I searched his eyes, but saw only fear- in his grasp. Dent held a gun to the boy's head firmly, miniscule rolls of skin formed at the butt of the gun confirming so. Martha was a couple feet away from him, her arms protectively encasing Peter. But it wasn't Martha who caught my interest; it was the man that was around Dent coaxing him into letting Cameron go.

Jim was on his knees pleading for Harvey to spare the life of his son and to my surprise, Batman was no where to be seen. My eyes immediately darted to the rafters, searching for any movement of the vigilante. A feeling of disclosure hit me like a wave, when I saw his body about three meters away from my own decrepit one.

I closed my eyes before the tears came, hoping to hunt them down and trap them by their feet. But just like a rabbit has its lucky days, a few tears escaped and ran wildly down my cheeks.

I took a several deep breaths before stepping out of the shadows, "Harvey, let the boy go." He turned around like a savage beast and spat, "Why should I listen to you?! You're just as bad as the rest of them! You saved your skin, but you left your best friend to fend for herself!"

"Whenever I got out of there, I ran as fast as I could to get to her! You shouldn't be blaming people for your pain, and you shouldn't be punishing them for it either." I paused to catch my breath, sucking the tears back, "We all loved her Harvey, but you just have to let go. Killing that boy won't make her come back. It won't even make you feel the slightest bit better, so please just let him go."

"Be quiet! I'm sick of all your lies! The boy is going to die no matter what," He bellowed.

"So be it," I whispered positioning the gun at Dent's head. Releasing the safety I took aim to fire. My finger put pressure on the trigger, but before the bullet could be released from it's confinement a man jumped out of the shadows. Their bodies collided creating a force pulling them to balcony. The two disappeared over the edge and plummeted to their death.

I sprinted to the balcony and strained my neck over the side. Batman clung onto the metal framework that had been revealed from the wearing of the building. His hand was only a few inches away from mine. Lunging forward, I grabbed his hands and began to pull him back up. As I tugged his muscular frame, I could detect the uneasiness in Batman's eyes. He knew I wasn't going to be able to pull him up by myself. "Don't you dare let go. I can't lose you too," I huffed tugging harder. Somberness entered his eyes as he whispered to me, "I'm sorry."

Letting go of my hand, I watched in horror as Batman's body crushed under the force of gravity as he hit the concrete. Sirens could be heard off in the distance as I ran to his mangled frame. He was up, off the ground when I skidded to a stop five meters away. A happy sob ripped through my chest and I ran to him. I gently jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I'm fine Sara," Batman spoke to me, stroking my hair. "I know, everything's going to be okay now," I replied.

That was when the ear splitting sound of a gun being fired sliced the air and I felt severe pain in my back.

**Please rate and review. Thanks so much for reading!**

**-Cece**


	16. Chapter 16

**This one is a little short, for reasons that will be obvious once you are done reading. I will leave you with this in mind, everything is not what it seems (this is for the end of the chapter). Enjoy!**

My vision became blurred and all that could be seen was the faint outline of Batman's mask. I wanted it to stop. The never ending pangs of pain that intensified with each throb of my heart were eating out the insides of my body, leaving nothingness in its replacement. I needed this to end, but I knew I wouldn't make it out _alive_. My eyes began the journey to which would end in them entering darkness to never be seen again. This was it, the final minutes to my life.

A new force entered my body; it stopped the process from going any further, curiosity. My ears detected the faintest sound, they couldn't depict what it was, but that sound made me want to stay. Besides, who ever said no to a little adventure?

I needed to recapture my mind once more, before the journey to the other side was to continue. Swimming through the desolate, black, pool to my brain, I followed the yellow brick road of hazy light. The sound started to crescendo with every swing of my arm that treaded more water. I realized that the individual, who I thought was previously talking, was actually yelling. 'But at who?' a thought bubble bounced into my peripheral vision-this distraction didn't take me of the course to find out what my first one was.

The volume of the yelling increased, to the point of at which it would burst an eardrum. The person I could tell was letting the same word burst from their mouth. Were they calling someone? Who? It all sounded like a bunch of gibberish to me, which made the person's ranting even more intriguing.

I ran out of the pool hastily, up a ramp that led to circular objects that were just my size. Thick curtains were covering these windows (I presumed). I tried to open the curtains, but I'd only get them to open a sliver of the way before they dropped shut again. I grunted and tried again, putting more elbow grease into it. I realized that when I opened one of the curtains covering the window, the other one became ajar. A newfound strength entered my bones, with the thankful thought of only having to open one of these monstrous things. When the windows were free from their chains, I peered through them and almost collapsed out of shock.

Batman was holding _my _body, his mouth opened and the thunderous sound of his voice shook me. Batman was the voice I had heard, he was yelling at _me_ and I was watching it all happen. Talk about an out-of-body experience!

Before anything else could happen, a wave of black crashed into the wall beside me. The dark nothingness was filling the room, taking me with it. Throwing out every piece of information about water safety I learned, I fought the current. I didn't want to leave anymore, I knew that behind Batman, Jim and his family was close by. I didn't want to leave them! The dark water thought otherwise, an undertow pulled me beneath the surface. Instead of drowning, everything became numb. That was it, painless, nothingness. "So this is what it's like to die," I spoke.

**So that's it! I'm working on the next chapter and I'm almost done so it should be up before Wednesday. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and favorite!**

**-Cece **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys, so sorry it took so long, I had MAJOR wirters block, anyway heres the new chapter, as promised. I also made this one a little longer. Love you guys! Enjoy!**

To my surprise my statement was acknowledged, "Of course not Miss Wilterpolte." What was this strange voice talking about? There was no denying that my limp body was no longer inhaling and exhaling. Or at least I thought so, the person who had penetrated the black curtain I was hidden in thought otherwise. "Open your eyes, you have anxious visitors waiting to see you," the nasally voice commanded in a light-hearted tone. I couldn't quite understand what the woman-I assumed from the high pitch of the voice- was telling me. Anxious visitors, was I at my funeral? Could this woman possible be an angel, waiting to take my soul from the confinements of my body? There was only one way to tell.

For the first time-in what seemed like forever- my eyes were exposed to the bitter, raw, sunlight. The sheer brightness was too much for the retinas to handle and my brain made the order for them to be covered again. Despite the watering of my eyes, I tried again to observe my surroundings and whom I was with. Bright white light was all I could see, there were a few objects around me, but they were blurred-like a film of residue had layered on my eyes. "Am I in heaven," the words blurted out of my mouth.

"No silly, you're in the hospital!" a young boy exclaimed to my right.

I jerked my head to the right and immediately regretted doing so. A strong vice took hold of the innards encased in my skull, sloshing it to the right side of my head. Instinctively pulling my hand to my head to rub the sore spot, my arm was stopped short. A cord-if what the voices said was true and that I _was_ in a hospital, this would be the IV- was attached and if pulled any harder, it would be pulled out of its main source.

A round object clouded my already vague vision and when I took a couple more blinks, my eyes focused on it. The more I blinked; the circular object came into clarity. When I recognized not what, but who was in front of me; I softly spoke his name, "Peter."

"I'm here too! Don't forget about me!" Cameron exclaimed coming to the bedside.

"Ah yes, how could I forget you Cameron," I whispered. Our reunion was short lived by another voice at the door, "Boys, give Sara a kiss before we leave for the night. It's way past your bedtime." The boys obeyed the voice, kissing me on the cheek. "Good-bye Sara, get well soon!" Peter called out before he left.

It wasn't long before another figure was at my side. "Martha, I'm going to stay with Sara for awhile longer, just to make sure she's okay," Jim informed his wife. I saw her nod at the door; she looked at me with a smile, and bided her adieu. Jim held my hand, "You never cease to amaze me."

"How so?"

"Even after you captured the Joker, you came to the rescue and saved my son's life. I owe you," he replied. "I don't know what I would've done if I had lost Cameron tonight," Jim continued, tears welling in his eyes.

With my free hand, I patted his comfortingly, "You don't owe me anything, but a nice vacation." Gordon chuckled, "I think that can be arranged."

"Hey Jim, where's Bruce? I would've figured he'd be here," I asked. Jim opened his mouth to answer, but a nurse came in and informed Jim that visiting hours were over. The doctor came in right afterwards. "What's the diagnosis doc?" I inquired immediately.

"Your body is suffering from a bullet wound to the chest, minor head trauma, cuts and bruises on various limbs, and a few broken ribs," the doctor listed. "You've been through a lot Miss Wilterpolte."

"Tell me about it," I retorted. The doctor laughed and informed me how long it would take for me to be able to work again, "I'm thinking around a month and a half. Good news is, you'll be able to go home tomorrow."

. . . . . . .

My dreams that night revolved around Alfred and Bruce. My mind made up various stories about why the two men had not shown up today. The tales varied from business meetings to being kidnapped by aliens. The current one was of Bruce running away from a group of mob folk. One of the mobbers pulled out a gun and fired three rounds, each one hitting Bruce. The nightmare stopped and I awoke in a fit of tears from the constant replay of Bruce getting shot multiple times. Wheezing in several haggard breaths, I made sure I was still in the hospital room. I glanced at the window to find the wind whipping the curtains away from the forty story plunge. Satisfied with my search, I closed my eyes again and prayed for sleep to come.

It was not long before my eyes bolted open. The sound of boots squishing the linoleum could be heard at the door. I pretended I was a child hiding from the closet monster and hid under the thin linens the nurse had place over my body. I whispered several prayers to myself and hope God would reveal the person, whom was cautiously moving closer to me by the second.

On the defense, I pulled the IV needle from my arm. My plan was to puncture the skin around the neck of my assailant. I threw the covers off my body and leaped at the antagonist. The man immediately growled, "Sara it's me." His sandpaper rough voice caught my attention and made me drop the IV. "Batman," I sighed gratefully.

I set myself on the ground hesitantly-this was the closest we had been in weeks and tension in his arms drove me to the brink of insanity. The cold linoleum floor pricked my feet in irritation from the weight on its pliable body. The unbalanced temperature of my core and legs sent shivers pinging back and forth down my spine.

I hadn't noticed the change in the air around us, until I glanced into his eyes. The same chocolaty richness was in his eyes, swirling around possessing my own irises. He pulled me in closer to his body very slowly, giving me the right amount of time to pull away if I wanted to. Our eyes never parted and I knew now, that there was a certainty in his I hadn't witnessed before.

He grabbed the base of my skull, pulling a few homeless curls up with his hand. He pulled my face towards his before he could change his mind and our mouths met. His lips were strong-not forceful- and there was a need on his part to know I wasn't a figment of his imagination. His tongue penetrated my lips, teasing me by massaging the sides of my mouth. I groaned into his lips and fought for domination.

After another minute I knew there was no winning and gave in. He only smirked at my retreat, intensifying the kiss. I was pushed against the wall in a matter of seconds and forced myself to pull away. I set my head on his chest; breathing in raggedly.

It felt odd being the responsible one this time, since I was the one continuously pushing the boundaries of our relationship. I waited the awhile before talking to him, "What's going to happen to the Joker?"

"He's being sent to maximum security until they can arrange for his death."

"And Dent?"

"He's dead."

Sighing, I continued," Who shot me?"

"Is this an interrogation Lieutenant?" Batman asked humorously.

"Sorry, old habits die hard. A lot of things have happened in the past twenty four hours and I want to get caught up to speed," I replied.

Batman lifted me off the ground and carried me to the hospital bed, "What you need is sleep," he said.

"Can you just answerthe question?" I questioned losing patience.

"Dent did," Batman replied setting me on the bed and covering me up. "Now get some sleep." He kissed my forehead, exiting through the window.

. . . . . . .

"Miss Wilterpolte, time to take some medication," The elderly nurse said. I turned on my side-the IV from last night still lay on the floor making it easy to change my sleeping position when I got uncomfortable. "Five more minutes," I moaned.

"That's not possible dear. The doctors' orders are to have you out of the hospital by noon. It's nearly eleven o'clock." I heard her shuffle over to the other side of the bed, "I've even brought you milk and cookies! I know you should have breakfast first, but you've been through a lot according to the records and I bet you need a pick-me-up," She continued with a wink. Her demeanor reminded me of Alfred, which had me chuckling to myself. "Now then, what is so funny?" She asked.

"It's nothing," I said with an almost straight face.

"You can tell me," She replied with a smile.

"It's just that you are very much like my friends' butler. It makes me feel like I'm at home, which doesn't happen very often at a hospital," I added with another chuckle.

"Speaking of friends, you need to call someone to take you home! The phone is to your right," She informed me.

I grabbed the phone and dialed the Manors' number. It rang several times and then Alfred answered, "Wayne Manor, how may I help you?"

"Alfred it's me Sara, I hate to impose, but is it possible if you could pick me up at the Gotham General Hospital?"

"That is no imposition on me Miss Sara, but I might be awhile. Master Bruce needs me to run some errands for him first," Alfred replied.  
"Alright, see you soon then."

**Alrighty then, thats it. Thanks SO much to all the people who reviewed. To those who have reviewed or are going to, if you want your name mentioned in the next chapter, let me know, I have no problem with that. :) Thanks! Please review and favourite!**

**~Cece**


	18. Chapter 18

Twenty painstaking minutes later I was breaching the threshold into the hallway with the nurse two steps behind. I felt a tug around the collar of the dress.

"There's that wretched tag that I've been searching for," She said. "Oh dear, you must be brought out of the hospital in a wheelchair."

"I don't think that's going to happen," I responded walking faster.

She scurried on up to me and said, "But its protocol!"

"I'm going to be your first exception," I told her. My patience was wearing thin.

The twenty minutes I spent in that room were with the nurse. She tweezed, poked, prodded, and curled every inch of my aching body. The result was nothing short of goddess-like beauty, which made her almost burst into tears. I looked in the mirror, admiring my chestnut hair that flowed down in the graceful waves of an ocean. The sight of my eyes made me gasp; they were rimmed in chocolate brown that accented my hazel irises. To top it all off, my eyebrows were in a sleek, almost modern arch with no stray hairs in sight.

"Gorgeous," the nurse blubbered. She was completely unbiased of course.

I rolled my eyes, grabbing the fifties sheath dress in the process. The cloth was virtually simple to slip over my body; the issues came with putting the nylons on. Countless swears and falls followed the duration of slipping them on. The nurse eventually had to come into the bathroom and help me, like I was five years old. She found it humorous that woman did not know how to wear panty hose; I know this because she was laughing the entire time she was knelt on the ground putting them over me feet.

All in all, I was finished. I didn't want to be here anymore. It was _beyond_ painful. And since the whole of Gotham seems think I saved the city –which really it was Batman, he won't be forgotten in this endeavor- I don't want to come out of the hospital in a wheelchair looking like I'm crippled. Citizens would take it upon them to aid me in my recovery, when in reality I'm perfectly fine!

I continued walking down the hallway, unaware of what lay ahead. Walking out of the Gotham General was easy enough; all I had to do was walk out the door confidently, possibly playing the role of a wife visiting her husband in the Intensive Care Unit. I conjured up a few lurking tears (just in case someone asked who I was).

No, no it was at all hard to get out, but then I understood why they needed to bring me out in a wheelchair –apparently guards were suppose to push me out because there was a 'hazard' of some sort. A wave of artificial light consumed my eyes. It was as if all my senses had been shut of with the tiny turn of a valve. The sound of city cars and trains were silenced by the relentless howls of my name.

"Sara over here!"

"Look over here Sara!"

One stood out among the rest though, a man yelled, "Climb on!" I looked over to wear his voice resonated from. Blinking several times a man in a leather jacket appeared in my line of sight. He tossed me a helmet and repeated his sentence.

I don't if it was teenage rebellion that had been bottled up inside me or if it was the fact that I simply wanted to get away from the paparazzi that made me trust this guy. Whatever it was I ran over to his red Ducati, straddled it and before I could yell, "Go!" He had taken off.

The rush of adrenaline hit one minute into the accelerating ride. I felt like I was in the Millennium Falcon traveling at light speed; the world had become a complete blur.

When I realized I didn't know where this man was taking me, I squeezed his abdomen tightly to get his attention. He looked back at me and I pointed to the side of what I thought to be the street. The bike slowed down quickly. The Ducati pulled up onto the curb in front of none other than Wayne Industries.

"Thanks for getting me out of that sticky situation back there. I think I'll be fine now. A friend of mine works here," I said.

The man pulled of his helmet and replied, "Suit yourself. I'm supposed to take you home though."

"Oh my god Bruce, it's you? What a relief! I thought I'd made the worst mistake of my life getting on a motorcycle with a complete stranger," I spoke.

"Since I'm not a stranger, would you please get on the bike so we can go home?" Bruce asked with a smirk. "You look lovely in that dress by the way. Looks like something you'd wear; definitely better than that Grecian thing you wore before."

The thought of the Manor being my home seemed odd to me. I mean, it would be nice to be able to relax and not worry about getting blown into a billion pieces now. But pretty soon I'd be able to move back into my apartment which was my _real_ home made me smile brightly.

"Yeah, let's go home," I replied grabbing onto Bruce again and zooming off into the horizon.

**Okay that's it guys just a small chapter for you because I feel bad for making you wait almost two weeks! PLEASE don't forget to review and favorite this story! Thanks for reading!**

**~Cece**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's been awhile since my last update. I've been helping my school out with the musical, this week is opening week, so it's VERY crazy! Anyway thanks so much for taking time out of your day to read my story! Special thanks to _highlander348, _she has been helping me SO much, thanks isn't enough! Enjoy!**

"Alfred, have you seen my badge?" I asked. It had been two weeks after my release from the hospital and today was my first day back at work after the major 'incident' with the Joker. All morning had been spent getting ready for the big day. Alfred made a scrumptious bacon and egg breakfast and brought it up to me for breakfast-in-bed. Later on in the morning I snuck down to the kitchen with the platter and ate alongside him. Even through his many protests on how I should be a lady and eat in the dining room.

All was going good, until I check my pockets for my police badge. Everyone knows that officers carry badges _and _concealed weapons, but let's not get into that. C'mon even the cheesy cop shows such as, 'Law and Order' had their officers showing off pieces of tin they attempted to play-off as badges.

I ran back into the den. I turned over couch cushions, checked behind vases, and looked on top of the TV just in case. While rearranging the den to its original pristine department-store-set-up I looked at the televisions screen. Video footage of Bruce and I on the Ducati was playing. I clicked the volume button up a few notches.

"Who is this mysterious man? Is he a boyfriend of Sara's the public hasn't heard of before? How will Bruce react? Is this man the reason we haven't seen Gotham's new 'White Knight' for almost two weeks? Or is Bruce's jealousy getting the most of him and he's locked her up?" The news anchor continued his long string of questions.

"Why that insufferable lowlife," I growled. My fingers clenched the vase I was placing upright. The porcelain squealed in pain at the sound of its bones crunching. At the breaking point, someone's hand unhinged my own from the dying vase.

"Don't let him get to you. That's all he wants; to get into your head and make you into whatever he wants you to be," Bruce spoke. "I've heard a lot worse. Been called a lot worse too."

Bruce put his arm around me comfortingly, "It will only be a matter of time before things die down and life we be as it was before."

I wanted to believe him, I truly did, but something was gnawing at my brain, something cynical. And boy do I ever hate being right.

. . . . . . .

"Sara you knew this had to be coming," Jim spoke. "We couldn't let you out of here without giving you the 'Welcome Back' present of the century; a Kevlar Vest."

The room burst into peels of laughter; something I wasn't quite used to yet. The chill of a knife scraped down my back. Thoughts of the Joker fluttered by my eyes, some sticking to the heavy sap that wouldn't let them leave. I hugged the vest closer to my shaking frame, trying not to let my oblivious associates be sucked into my terrorized state.

"Okay, okay. Enough celebrating, there are criminals afoot that the 'White Knight' must capture," Gordon spoke humorously.

I looked up from the safety of the vest, "Yeah," I replied with a weak smile.

Jim gave the signal for everyone to leave; officers by the dozen piled by the door, seeing who could get back on duty the quickest. When the coast was clear Jim knelt beside me, "Sara are you alright?"

Preventing the inevitable answer, I played with the loops of the vest, attempting to bring my mind elsewhere. Jim grasped my hands tightly, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

I raised my head, my eyes connecting with Jims, "I _need_ to Jim. I'll be fine once I get out there."

He tried to hide the wavering look of concern in his eyes, but his poker face was far from perfected.

"I promise," I reassured him.

. . . . . . .

"Dispatch, we have a fire on 67th Ave," The radio sounded. Things had been quiet for hours, this was the first big piece of action Johnson and I had gotten all night.

Johnson grabbed the receiver, "This is dispatch. We are on our way."

I pulled out of the Starbucks we were parked at and drove off to the fire. When we reached our destination I jumped out of the cruiser and ran up to the building.

The blazing apartment complex shot smoke quivering into the atmosphere as if it were scared of being recognized; wanting the people inside to perish. Sparks spewed, flowing down the side like a volcano eruption. The heat radiating through my body, released an inferno of locked emotions deep inside me.

Rachel's screams, her pleading for me to hurry for her, the Joker card, made me act. I charged through the door, climbing up the smoldered stairs. Close behind, Mike Engel from 'Gotham Tonight' snuck in behind me.

"This is Mike Engel of the Gotham Tonight News channel getting the exclusive scoop of Lt. Sara Wilterpolte of the Gotham City Police Department doing what she does best; saving Gotham City," He recited into a mini recorder.

"What are you doing here?!" I seethed.

Mike replied hastily, "Recording your every movement."

I clenched my jaw, bit down _hard_ on my lip, anything to try and stop myself from pushing this imbecile of a man into the glowing floor and letting him burn to death. My murderous plots ceased at my brain going no further as the sound of my name rang through the floorboards. More stairs lead the way to the tenth floor where the hostages of the fire were being stashed away. Through the entry-way, into the living room, no one could be seen.

"Where are they?" Engel asked.

"Obviously not here. This is where the fire started, everything is torched," I retorted.

"Everything, but this letter," he said, pointing to an ashened envelope. I pulled it out of the soot, examining the exterior. The name 'Sara' was scrawled in the right corner.

"Maybe it's an odd coincidence?" Mike inferred walking closer to me.

"Not after what has happened over the past few months," I said.

My eyes gathered in the room we were encased in, checking the beams in the ceiling to make sure they wouldn't fall down. I felt hopeful despite the constant creaking for every step I made.

"We better get out of here," Mike said following my eyes nervously.

My mouth opened, but my efforts were drowned out by the constant calling of my name. A man's head broke through the doorway, "Thank goodness we found you! Mike told us if you didn't return in five minutes we should rush in to save you."

I glared at Mike, "Just how many people are searching for me?"

"There are only five of us," the man replied.

Great, five more skins to save, I thought.

"Ok, I need you two to get out of the building quickly. By the sounds of things, this thing could collapse any minute. If you see anyone else, tell them to get out as well," I said.

Mike turned to me, "I'm not leaving your side. I told my boss I'd get an exclusive interview and I need to get one."

"Your funeral," I muttered.

. . . . . . .

"What the hell were you thinking Sara?! Peoples lives were at stake and you drug more people into the mix!" Jim yelled at me.

"It wasn't my fault Jim," I said.

"That's not good enough," Jim hissed. "They could've died!"

"I did my job didn't I? No innocent blood was spilled."

"That's not the point Sara, your job as a police officer is to protect the civilians of your district, not put them in harms way," Jim spoke; a finality in his voice. I sighed looking out the rain splattered Plexiglas.

After telling the two to leave the area I went on a search for the other four good citizens. After three floors of searching, the roof began to collapse. Screams could be heard below me. Hurrying down the steps I yelled out, "I'm coming for you! Keep yelling!" The hollers continued through to the third floor and then there was only silence.

"Damn it!" I cursed dodging burning coals falling from the ceiling. I kept going through, clinging on to some hope that those people would only be unconscious.

A dark figure blocked my way into the apartment, "They're safe," he spoke. "Get out of here now."

I looked over my shoulder to him, "You don't have to keep coming to the rescue like this. I'm perfectly capable of doing."

"Apparently not," He replied. "Go now."

It's safe to say I made it out alive, only to get chewed up by Jim. The disappointing part about this argument was that Jim had been correct in saying that I was putting people in danger. Ever since the unwilling nomination of becoming the 'White Knight' no one was going to leave me alone. Whether it be that I'm that subject in the tabloids or if people feel the need to protect their only hope at having a bright future, nothing was going to be the same. That's why I made my next decision with the city of Gotham in mind.

"Gordon, put me on as head of the filing Corp. I can't be out of the station if people are constantly going to put me before themselves," I ordered him.

**Okay that's it! I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know about any issues or favorite parts by PMing me or by reviewing! THANKS!**

**~Cece**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20! Gah! Thanks so much to everyone who has stuck with the story for so long, I can't tell you how much it means to me. Enjoy this chapter. I must apologize for the longish wait, it's been so hecktic in my life right now, but I REALLY want to get this story done. Anyway please follow the story if you aren't already! Thanks!**

It was different going back to the Manor that day. I had been looking out the Lamborghini's window when the familiar hills peeked over the road. Ducking and rolling on the grounds, Wayne Manor came into view, expanding into a niche at the base of the grassy hills. The structure didn't hold its usual depressing walls. Dismal was the farthest thing, I thought glancing upon the old stone architecture. I felt like I was going to walk through the door and be welcomed by my parents. The conjecture didn't leave me uneasy as it would have a couple months ago. I felt at _home_.

I moved around anxiously in the leather seat. Alfred noticed this, "Uneasy Miss Sara?"

"Not one bit. I'm excited to spend a couple weeks lying by the TV, not doing a single thing," I replied with a grin. Alfred laugh rang through the atmosphere, making it easier to calm down. One question was on the tip of my tongue, waiting to be unleashed.

"Alfred, where's Bruce?" I asked.

"He was in the study last time I saw him."

I didn't look back once. My boots clicked sharply on the concrete, Italian no doubt; always the top of the line for Bruce. I swiftly swept up the staircase I had been up too many times to count and pushed through the chestnut door. Gliding into the foyer, I looked around for any signs of the man I had grown so fond of. I didn't bother going to the kitchen, instead I ran up the stairs. I hadn't seen Bruce since the night that almost claimed my life.

Visions of fire, Harvey, Jim's horror stricken face, and the feeling of the bullet splitting my skin stopped me. I remembered sitting in the hospital wondering, why he hadn't come to see me. Was there something really important that needed to be tended to? Was I selfish in thinking I wanted him to leave work to rescue me? Even though I was madly in love with Batman, our relationship was still rocky. Bruce was stable. He'd be there through thick and thin (or so I thought). Above all, he didn't have to wear a disguise. I could learn to love such an exquisite man. My best friend I thought, a smile growing on my face.

The dissonance of three different chords brought me back to present day, the odd chord sounded two more times. I slithered down the hall, aware of the fact that I couldn't make an ounce of sound. It had to be Bruce, no one else could have breached the alarm system…hopefully. Slyly moving to the door I jumped through the frame, to find nothing in sight. Cocking my head to side, I moved towards the piano. At the angle I was at, the bookcase that I knew to be quite sturdy was _tipping_. I ran forward clasping the shelves in my hands, but the odd part was. The book case was a _door_.

A cool breeze caressed my cheeks, inviting me into the unknown. I obeyed the voice inside my head telling me to push onward. Past the door, a narrow ramp of steel glimmered menacingly, to an elevator with mid-thigh barriers. I wearily glanced over the edge praying the drop wouldn't be half as long as I thought it was. Bile rose in my throat. It was longer.

Slowly raising my hand to the control panel, I whispered a silent prayer, and pushed the lever down. My hair blasted away from face, twisted around the air coming beneath my body. Surprisingly for such a long distance, the ride only took fifteen seconds. State-of-the-art-technology I conjured. No matter how fast it was, my heart was still trying to calm itself down. Several minutes after, I took in where I was.

My eyes darted around every crevice of the location I was in. It was pitch black, tunnels and caverns could be seen, and above my head stalagmites hung down like safety cones. Nothing else was in sight though.

I shakily moved through the unshapely, rugged floor. The tip of my boot caught the edge of a stalactite rising from the ground. It happened in slow motion almost. My hands moved in front of my body attempting to pause the compact. The knees of my jeans were cut open and when I looked forward I caught a glimpse of the very thing I was hoping not to find.

I disregarded the pain, it would eventually die down. I moved towards the object of desire I had wanted to see so many times without it's occupant inside. This time I was trying to quiet the wave of sickness pulling me into the quicksand, where I would have no choice but to suffer. My fingers traced the contour of the bat insignia on the suits chest. When I finished, I pulled my hands back fast. I needed to get away. I had made the decision too late though.

"I see you made it down Alfred, is Sara doing fine?" Bruce asked coming around the corner.

His astonished face became blurred with my tears. My worst fear had come true. Bruce Wayne was Batman.

"Sara, wait," Bruce's voice called from the study.

I didn't want to wait. I wanted to flee. Life wasn't going to be the same anymore. I knew that now. The reasons behind the conjecture, I refused to comprehend, because I couldn't. The two people whom I had trusted with the weary strings of my life were one man. Just one.

More tears fell, mourning the death of my naivety. The truth threw blow after blow at the acoustics of my heart. Each time, snapping a string without a second glance to the price and time it would take to repair what it had broken. This pain was too much to handle.

Bruce caught up easily. He wrapped his arms around me, slowing the drunken strut I had shamefully reverted to, blinded by my own tears.

"No, no, no, it's not true," I moaned.

"Shh, it's going to be alright," he whispered, rubbing my back rhythmically.

Without a single falter, Bruce gracefully swept me into his arms, as he had before many times. Anguish took my brain, thoughts of Batman stirring the pot, agitating even more. Slowly, the water reached boiling point whenever I realized it had been Bruce beneath the mask every time…Every time I kissed Batman. Anger replaced anguish as I shrieked.

"Let me go!" while flailing my limbs.

I felt his arms retract and a soft grunt left his mouth as my hand made contact with his nose. I raced down the marble staircase and looked into Bruce's eyes. His genuine baby blues were now tainted with the pain of his lies.

"Who else knows?" I demanded.

"Who knows?!" I yelled.

Bruce didn't respond. Not one word left him.

"I deserve an explanation," I seethed.

"Only Lucius and Alfred," he spoke.

I took a step forward, "And Rachel?"

"She knew too," was his reply.

My fists began to clench and angry tears sliced down my face, riding along the crescent scar courtesy of the Joker.

"Why was I the last to know?" My voice broke through my teeth, grinding ever so slightly.

"I didn't want you to get hurt, because…"

"Because?" I questioned.

"I loved you," he murmured.

"You loved Rachel too Bruce," I spoke quietly and then lashed out, "You can't love the both of us!"

"I don't, it was always you," were his words.

I walked to the door and with a, "Goodbye Bruce," I parted.

**Alrighty then, c'est fini! Please let me know if I executed the reveal well enough. So, looks like there might be only one more chapter left :( so this could be it. Anyway, Thanks SO much for reading! Love you guys****!**

**~Cece**


	21. Chapter 21 Finale

**Alight guys! The title says it all. This is it! Enoy the chapter for it will be the last. :(**

The emotions didn't catch up until I was half way into the city. Confusion, anger, depression, and fear all crashed down upon me, leaving my head to process them through the broken fax machine known as my brain. Every feeling battered my body, leaving it to helplessly control the virus that had entered my system.

Anger made me tighten my grip on the steering wheel, leaving white knuckles that eventually turned purple from bruising, to glare at me. Sadness, released a never ending flow of water through my tear ducts, blinding me from oncoming traffic. And uncertainty formulated different plans on how to deal with my situation, my mind becoming more perplexed by the second.

I wanted it to stop. Rewind back a few months, so that I could take back all that had happened. A "do over" essentially. The ones that you wished for whenever you got in trouble for stealing a cookie as a child or not returning the call of the really hot guy you met the day before and going on with life. Rachel would have been alive, I would never have fallen in love with Bruce or Batman (I still couldn't label the two as one person), Dent would still be Gotham's D.A., and life would be normal again. More tears fell as I thought of this and even more fell when I conjured up Cameron's horror stricken face-he would be scarred for life.

Another plan was devised, this one more lucid, charging through the unknown fog of memories. I knew what I had to do, but was it the only choice I had? A glimmer of hope was produced as I tried to beat-around-the-bush. The only issue was, I couldn't find my way. The bush was too large. In the words of Obi Wan Konobi, may be the force be with you, I thought laughing lightly. Hopefully the force would get me through the tasks that needed to be done and it would take a miracle not to be found out by the masked vigilante himself.

. . . . . . .

The harsh knock on the wooden frame, startled me. I immediately ended my actions and ran the doorbell instead. I had dealt with so many austere occasions (too many for my taste) lately and all I wanted was to be surrounded by lightheartedness and laughter -Anything to keep my thoughts from reverting to the shell shocking experience at the mansion. The first place I associated with happiness was Jim's family. We had not seen each other since my first night in the hospital. I hadn't even called them. It was pathetic.

Martha answered the door. Her face broke out into a warm smile, "Sara, it's so good to see you!" she exclaimed embracing me. She smelled of cinnamon and cookie dough and I knew that there would be fresh snicker doodles awaiting me.

She led me to the table where Jim sat. It was the late afternoon; therefore he had lunch right now or today was a rest and recuperate session. He looked slightly surprised to see me. Probably wondering why I wasn't relaxing, with all the injuries I had sustained. I noticed his eyes avert from the moon like scar of my cheek to my eyes.

A pang of uneasiness swept me off my feet. I hadn't expected everyone to stare at the little reminder I always had of the devil himself. There were too many battle scars to count on my ginger frame, but they were easy to hide with clothing. This one though, this look-at-me sign was his way of showing me that I was never truly rid of him.

"What brings you into town?" Jim asked.

"Business," I replied. "Hey Martha, can you give us a minute or two alone?"

She set a small plate of cookies down, her motherly love draped casually over them. Her smiles were effortless, but her eyes grew wide with concern. I caught a glance at my reflection and I could understand why. My eyes were red from crying, my jaw set tersely, and the scar added to the already menacing aura around me. She left though.

Jim sat up, "What's going on?" he asked.

The soft clank of metal hitting the padding of its leather pouch was heard. My police badge shone in the dim light hanging above us. Jim's head started to shake slowly from side to side, in defiance of my actions. His head moved more rapidly whenever I pushed it towards him.

"Sara, you don't want to do this," he spoke solemnly.

"Jim, you and I both know I need a vacation."

"Take two weeks of then," His voice rose.

"A permanent one," I replied. "Please don't argue with me, I want to remember you as the generous man whose risked his life over and over again to protect his family."

He sighed, "Will you at least tell me where you're going?"

"I can't, you already know too much," I responded. "Kiss the boys goodbye for me?" I asked.

"Of course," He said while standing up and hugging me. "I'm going to miss you."

"I will too," I said tears floating to the surface. "It's better this way though, trust me."

. . . . . . .

It had been hours since Bruce had left his room. He couldn't stop thinking about what Sara had told him. He knew had messed up completely, but it hurt him more when he realized he would've never told Sara about his alter ego.

Bruce passed by the staircase, a white square filled his peripheral vision. He turned around and noticed that it was a letter.

_Bruce,_

_You escaped the life of Gotham, to run away from your fears. You learned to overcome fears, but tell lies. In doing so, you have hurt all of those people closest to you. Now it's my turn to run away and you won't be able to find me for a very long time._

_Goodbye,_

_Sara_

The white parchment screamed as Bruce's fist crunched it together, bending its words. She couldn't be leaving, it wasn't something she would do. I forced her to do it, Bruce thought. Just like the letter in his hands, his face twisted in anguish.

"What have I done?" he whispered, letting the tears fall.

. . . . . . .

I sighed softly, glancing out at the tarmac through the window. This was it, I would not see Gotham for the rest of my life. The thought left me giddy. The unknown did not frighten me. Others would turn away and not move forward, as where I was meeting the feeling of freedom head-on. This was my time, my time to find myself and it would be flight attendants voice brought me back to reality.

"Flight 673, a non-stop flight to Kenya will commence in two minutes. Have a good flight," She said.

This was it, no turning back, there will be a new life waiting for me on the other end. A new adventure.

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed, you guys kept me going. Thanks again to Highlander 348 for helping me wiht the reveal! It really does mean alot. **

**All my love,**

**~Cece**


	22. Sequel?

Well, I've been thinking seriously about whether or not to make a sequel to my batman story. Lately I've been having a lack in inspiration and I haven't been motivated either. A couple of people have asked about a sequel, all I can say to that is, maybe. It is a huge possibility. Please let me know what you would like to see, and lets hope a have a stroke of genius.

~Cece


	23. NEWS!

...and the Sequel has begun! Pop over and check it out guys! I can't wait to hear what you guys think! I can't believe the support I've been getting, and I can't thank you enough! Love you guys!

~Cece


End file.
